


Family is Forever... Especially with Angels

by orphan_account



Series: Family Don't End in Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adorable Dean, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Family, Angel Powers, Angel Wings, Angels, Angels are Dicks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Brothers, Banishment, Bed-Wetting, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Father, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Classic Cars, Comforting Dean, Cuddles Cuddles and more Cuddles, Daddy Issues, Demons, Diapers, Dysfunctional Family, Family Don't End in Blood, Family Feels, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Ghosts, Going to Hell, Hand Feeding, Heaven, Huge Pool, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Leviathans, Little!Sam, Lucifer in the Cage, Lucifer's Cage, Mass Smiting, Mental Breakdown, Midnight Comfort, Napping, Near Death, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Fixation, Pacifiers, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Lucifer, Reconnaissance, Roman Industries, Season/Series 07, Shit goes down, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean, Sleepy Sam, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Spying, Stalking, Swimming, Vengeful Spirits, Worried Bobby, Worried Castiel, baby!dean - Freeform, bottles, daddy!Gabriel, daddy!castiel, playing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leviathan outbreak has been especially grueling for Sam and Dean. As Gabriel and Castiel seemingly return from death, they offer to help the brothers out. But that doesn't stop all of the (non-literal) Hell breaking loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean collapsed face first onto his bed. This hunt had taken _forever._ ****  
** **

"So, Jeffery was just pretending to be the victim. Way back at that farmhouse, during the exorcism, he was just... acting," Sam said mournfully. ****  
** **

"He's a psychopath, Sam." Dean shifted so he could be heard better. "It's what they do all the time, is act. They act like they're normal. They act like they're not balls-to-the-wall crazy." He heard his little brother chuckle. ****  
** **

"You going to sleep?" Sam asked. Dean ignored the slight hint of fear in his voice. ****  
** **

"Damn straight. Screw consciousness. That's what I say," The last thing he heard was Sam chuckling before he was pulled into sleep. 

* * *

 Sam was sitting on his bed, not wanting to disturb his sleeping brother. But Lucifer was making as much noise as he could. He was blasting, as well as singing along to Taylor Swift.

_"We are never, ever, ever, getting back together! We-he are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together!"_ He sang at the top of his lungs. Sam covered his ears and groaned. God, it was a mistake letting him in. And now he's stuck listening to fucking _Satan_ sing Taylor Swift. God, what the hell is his life that that sentence makes- ****  
** **

Dean groaned in his sleep. Both Sam and Lucifer turned towards the elder Winchester. The music stopped as the archangel approached the bed. ****  
** **

"Well, well, well. What's happening here?" He said as Dean turned, revealing his sweaty, terror-filled face. ****  
** **

"Did you, did you do something to him?" Sam broke his rule of speaking with the Devil. But he had to make sure he had nothing to do with Dean. However, Lucifer only raised his hands innocently. ****  
** **

"I can't do anything to him. I'm just in your head." He perched himself on the side of his brother's bed. He looked... intrigued. Almost worried. Sam was confused. ****  
** **

"Are you... worried about him?" He asked. Instead of getting the answer he expected, Lucifer only shrugged and said nothing. Sam narrowed his eyes. He was beginning to suspect that Lucifer did have _something_ to do with this. He was about to retort before he heard a flap of wings. ****  
** **

But, that was impossible. Cas carved had the Enochian sigils into their ribs. He and Dean were angelically-shielded. He turned around, confused. ****  
** **

"Jesus Christ." Sam murmured once he saw the angel. There he stood, in a damp, smelly suit. His hair was even messier than before, and there were underwater plants littered across his body. ****  
** **

"No, I'm Castiel." ****  
** **

"I thought he was dead." Lucifer chirped from where he was perched on Dean's bed. Sam had to resist from looking back and glaring at him. Somehow, Castiel seemed to notice this. ****  
** **

"Are you alright, Sam?" He said, approaching. ****  
** **

"Don't worry about it, Cas. Everything's fine," ** **  
** **

Castiel looked at him skeptically. Sam gulped, and continued. "Well, ever since the trouble with the Leviathans began, things have gotten out of control," ****  
** **

"How so?" ****  
** **

"Well, Luc-" ****  
** **

Dean choose that moment to scream. Tears began to slip down his face as he called for help. For Sam, for anyone. Castiel responded to his cries and made his way over to Dean. He pressed his hand to his head, and Dean almost instantly relaxed. His face melted under Cas's hand, and he stopped crying out. Sam watched as Castiel sat next to his brother and started stroking his hair. ****  
** **

"Huh." Lucifer said, seeming interested. Sam thought he was _really_ losing his mind when he thought he saw the Devil smile. ****  
** **

"Cas," Sam said, stealing his attention away from his brother. "How'd you find us?"  ** **  
** **

The angel huffed, amused. He stopped petting Dean's head as he responded. "Angels can sense a human's longing towards him." He was quiet for a moment, contemplating something. "Sam, are you alright?" He asked out of nowhere. ****  
** **

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What?" ****  
** **

"You don't look much better than Dean. So something must not be okay," He looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No, not really." Sam gave in, rubbing the back of his neck. "Since the wall in my head broke, Lucifer's been about everywhere I look. Wreaking havoc, reminding me of hell," The archangel chuckled. But the hunter ignored him, watching the sadness grow in Cas' eyes. He needed to change the subject. "Is Dean okay?" ** **  
** **

Cas blinked before responding. "He will sleep peacefully until morning. Though, due to his lack of sleep, I'd hope he doesn't wake until later in the day," He continued stroking Dean's hair. Dean hummed and leaned into it, like a content kitten. "Has anything happened that could have triggered such a nightmare?" ****  
** **

Sam thought for a moment. "We've been dealing with a demon and some asshole he possessed a few years ago. They kidnapped Dean, and I have no idea what they did to him. It must've been bad if he's having more nightmares," Castiel gave him a worried look before he turned back to Dean. ****  
** **

"You should some sleep, Sam. You look just as bad as Dean does," ** **  
** **

"I can't." Sam sighed. "Like I said, Lucifer's been rummaging through my brain, and he..." Sam trailed off, lost in thought. Cas was looking at him like he looked at Dean. ****  
** **

He got up, and pressed his fingers to Sam's forehead. Nothing happened. Castiel gasped and tried again. Still nothing. ****  
** **

"But, how-" ****  
** **

"Lucifer." Sam stated. ****  
** **

Castiel squinted his eyes at Sam. He then went rigid, eyes glazing over. After a moment, the angel returned to reality and sat back down next to Dean. Sam looked over to Lucifer, who had been strangely quiet. He seemed to be watching the situation intently. Then the Devil's eyes grew slightly wider. The Winchester turned around to come face to face with yet another angel he never thought he'd see again. ****  
** **

"Heya Sam." Gabriel greeted with a small smile. Sam was about to say something before the archangel put two fingers to his forehead.

* * *

Castiel felt immense relief when Sam's limp body fell on the bed. Though, for how long he would stay like that, he wasn't sure. If Sam's vision of Lucifer was powerful enough to block his grace, then he can't be sure how long he'll be able to sleep. The same rule applied to Dean, too. He has no idea what the demon could've done to him, but hopefully its effects won't be too bad. The angel began stroking Dean's hair again. Cas was pleased when he smiled.

* * *

 Gabriel stood where he was watching Sam, trying not to get angry. He couldn't believe it. It's been millennia since he last saw his older brother, since Lucifer was banished to Hell. Even now, Gabriel could hardly believe that the angel who taught him to read the first human languages would do this. Torture a human to insanity. Especially one as kind and self-sacrificing as Sam. ****  
****

 

"Gabriel," His attention was drawn to his younger brother. "Is everything alright?" He shrugged instead of responding. He had no idea if he was or not. ****  
** **

"Brother," He said after a few minutes. "We've got to start watching over them. We can't let Lucifer run their lives again." ****  
** **

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" Castiel responded. ****  
** **

"I'm not a dumbass, Castiel," He sat on the bed next to Sam, who shifted to get closer to him. "I just don't know what we can do. We have to help them," ****  
** **

"I know. But if we try to look after them, they'll push us away even further," Cas sighed. "Is there any way we could be able to help them without provoking a negative reaction?" ****  
** **

Gabriel was quiet for a moment. He thought back to the time Castiel returned to him after almost being drowned by the Leviathan. He took care of his little brother just like when he was a fledgling. If they could do something like that for the Winchesters... ****  
** **

"Hey Cas, I think I have an idea," He said with a small smirk. ****  
** **

"Will they like it?" ****  
** **

Gabriel pondered that for a few seconds. "Once they get used to it," ****  
** **

"Gabriel," Castiel warned. ****  
** **

"Relax, little brother," Gabriel said as he put his hand on Sam's arm, rubbing up and down. "It's just what they need."


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean woke up, he was confused to say the least. He can't even remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. He stretched and cracked his eyes open. Everything looked the same, just a little brighter. He looked at the clocked. 1:47 pm. ****  
** **

"What the hell?" He muttered as he sat up. "How long was I out?" ****  
** **

"Roughly 38 hours." Someone behind him replied. ****  
** **

Dean froze. That voice. That can't be here. Cas was dead, killed months ago by the Leviathans. That voice was too impossible. Dean turned around, not sure what to expect. But there he was, sitting in a chair and smiling at him. ****  
** **

"Cas?" He stammered. Castiel's smile grew even wider when Dean looked at him. _God, I must be dreaming._ He thought to himself. _He's dead._ ****  
** **

"No Dean. You're not dreaming. I'm alive," Castiel said as he stood up. He must've been reading Dean's thoughts. Classic Cas. Dean stood up and walked over to Cas. He grabbed him tight and pulled him in. Cas lifted his hands up and rubbed Dean's back. ****  
** **

"How are you here, Cas?" Dean pulled back and looked him in the eye. "You- you died. The Leviathan-" ****  
** **

"Did nothing to me. They merely evacuated my body and left me unconscious under the surface. Gabriel rescued me before any true damage happened to me or my vessel." ****  
** **

"Gabriel?" Dean blinked. "Isn't he dead?" ****  
** **

"No. Archangels cannot die unless it is by my father's hand. His grace was merely subdued when Lucifer stabbed him. He was barely back at full strength when he saved me." Dean smirked. He never imagined Gabriel to be the sentimental type. ****  
** **

He pulled Castiel into another embrace. Cas' arms came up around him immediately. He was so warm, comforting. Dean relaxed into the embrace as the room became a little blurry. Cas let him stand there with his head on his shoulder. Dean didn't want to let go. ****  
** **

He was startled when the door creaked open. Sam stuck his head in and looked around. When Sam's eyes landed on him, he smiled and opened the door the rest of the way. Gabriel followed Sam in, holding bags of food. Dean lifted his head and stepped away from Castiel, who frowned. ****  
** **

"Finally!" Gabriel bellowed. "You've been asleep for two days! We thought you'd never wake up!" ****  
** **

"Hold on- _two days_ ?!" Dean gaped. ****  
** **

"Yes. Didn't I say that?" Castiel asked. ****  
** **

"Did you?" ****  
** **

"I believe I did." He rolled his eyes. "You were having a horrid nightmare. I could feel your longing for me all the way in Heaven, and I came as soon as I could." Cas said. Dean blinked, very confused. ****  
** **

Out of the blue, Sam made a loud noise. It was something between a scream and a whimper. Gabriel immediately at his side, gripping his shoulder. Sam relaxed and leaned into Gabriel.

"Sam?" Dean asked with worry. He walked up to his brother, placing his hand on Sam's other shoulder. "Are you okay?" ****  
** **

Sam smiled at him. "'m fine." He slurred. "Just Lucifer," ****  
** **

"Did you try the hand thing?" ****  
** **

"Doesn't work anymore," Sam sighed as he sat down. Gabriel rubbed Sam's shoulder as he yawned. Dean narrowed his eyes at the archangel, who shrugged. He handed Dean the food, and boy, Dean was thankful. If all he did was sleep for the past two days, then he should hop in the shower and eat a whole restaurant worth of food. ****  
** **

"Thanks," Dean muttered as he sauntered to his bed and sat down. As he cracked open the bag, the distinct, succulent scent of burgers flew through the air. He grabbed one and sunk his teeth into it. _God,_ it was delicious. ****  
** **

"Enjoying yourself?" Sam chuckled. Dean hummed in response and kept eating. He ignored the rest of the room as he ate. After he ate a whole burger, he realized everyone else had moved. Castiel was sitting next to him, while Gabriel was sitting next to Sam. They both had their hands on his and his brother's shoulders. He reminded himself that they might have to talk to them about personal space. ****  
** **

"What have the Leviathans been doing since I let them out?" Castiel asked as Dean pulled another burger out of the bag. ****  
** **

Sam huffed. "Well, their leader is Dick Roman, so that's been a bit of a challenge." ****  
** **

"Dick Roman?" Gabriel asked.

"He's a very powerful dude, controls a lot of companies. He killed Bobby." Dean said between bites. ****  
** **

"Bobby's dead?" Castiel asked, shocked. ****  
** **

Sam nodded. He looked down, guilt written all over his face. ****  
** **

"It's not your fault, Cas." Dean looked up at him. "Bobby got shot in the head by Dick. That had nothing to do with you," He said as he wrapped his empty arm around Castiel's shoulders. He sighed, and pulled the burger from Dean's hand. ****  
** **

"Hey!" Dean shouted. ****  
** **

"Finder's keepers." Cas deadpanned as he took a mouthful. Dean rolled his eyes and picked up a handful of fries. ****  
** **

Sam leaned forward and snatched the paper bag from his brother's lap, grabbing the rest of the fries. ****  
** **

"Oh, come on!" Dean whined. "I haven't eaten in two days! Give that back!" ****  
** **

"Hell no!" Sam said. "You're not the only one who needs to eat," ****  
** **

Dean sighed, falling back onto his bed. "We have any beer?"

"Nope." Gabriel said. Dean sighed and grabbed the remote. He started flicking through the channels, bored. Everyone else watched as he finally settled on the _Dr. Sexy M.D._ episode he missed last night. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ace here! So, I'm going to try and start updating more frequently. Check my tumblr ghost-in-the-corner.tumblr.com for updates. We're almost to that part of the story I'm sure we're all here for! Thank you for all the appreciation, it means a lot to me! Please enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Ace

The next morning, the Winchester brothers were all packed and headed off to their next hunt. Sam was finishing packing his clothes in the trunk when Castiel appeared.

“Sam.” He greeted with a small smile.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam replied. “What's up?”

“I'm here to accompany you and Dean.”

Sam looked at him confused, then shrugged. “Sure. No Gabriel?”

“No.” The angel responded very quickly. “He was work to do in Heaven.” The hunter nodded before walking out to the front of the car.

“Dean! You ready to go?” He yelled.

“Yea, yea! I'm coming!” Dean shouted as he came out the door. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel was surprised that Dean hadn't asked why he was there, but he paid it no mind. They all climbed into the car and set out on the road.

* * *

While they were on the road for a few days, and had ended up in Oregon. Cas had gone to Heaven for a while, and Dean had called Frank. Sam, who couldn't sleep ever since he let Lucifer in, was out to get another coffee. He hadn't been able to sleep without Gabriel around. Sam sighed, Lucifer was still following him around.

“So, what kind of coffee you going get?” Lucifer asked. “I, personally, _love_ vanilla lattes. Or pumpkin spice lattes. Go ahead and call me a white girl, but they are delicious.”

“Could I get a large mocha cappuccino please?” The man said to the barista. She nodded and went to start his drink.

“Oh, sounds yummy.” The Devil commented.While trying to ignore him, Sam noticed an interesting article in a newspaper. He picked up a copy. “And that barista’s pretty cute. Big milk bags, too.” Sam rolled his eyes and accepted his coffee. While he walked back to his brother, Lucifer was going on about everything he would do to that girl in bed. Some things he didn't even think were possible. The hunter was shuddering from disgust when he finally returned to his brother.

“He's a crazy son of a bitch.” Dean muttered when Sam approached him.

“Frank?” Sam asked.

“Yea, I would assume that nutbag is insane.” Lucifer added, but Sam ignored him.

“You know, having a cranky, total paranoid as your go-to guy- that's, it's… I don't know what it is.” The elder Winchester looked down at his brother’s hands. “What, are you going for, like, the Guinness Record of caffeine consumption? That's like your fifth this morning.”

“Yea, well, everytime I close my eyes, Lucifer is yelling into my head. It's-”

“Please, it's not just when you close your eyes. I'm here yelling at you now.” The Devil interrupted.

“It's like I let him in once, now I can't get rid of him.” Sam finished.

“You know he's not actually…” Dean gestured to the area around him.

“Yea. Yea, no I know. Um, try telling that to the volume control in brain.”

Dean laughed. “Maybe we should keep Gabriel here all the time. He's the only one who seems to be able to keep Satan at bay.”

“Seems like it. We should probably call him.”

“No need to, pretty boy.” Someone said. They both turned to find Gabriel laying on the impala. He raised his eyebrows repeatedly. “Castiel had some things he wanted to take care of back home. So you two are stuck with me for a while.”

“Get off my car, Gabriel. I just washed her.” Dean said, instantly walking to the archangel. He was really irritated as he tried to drag the short man off of his car.

Sam was really happy to see Gabriel. He had a sense of peace whenever he saw the archangel, like he could finally relax. Literally and figuratively. Gabriel was the only one who was able to ward off Lucifer for long enough that he could get some sleep.

“Hey, little bro.” He heard the Devil say. “Good to see you.”

But, but... No. He's not going to question _why_ Lucifer just said that's he happy to see Gabriel. Didn't Lucifer almost kill him? No. Nevermind. Fuck it.

Sam approached the car as Dean finally dragged Gabriel off the car. He reached down and helped the archangel off of the ground.

“Sam.” Gabriel smiled brightly. “Heard you can't sleep well without me.” His smile morphed into a suggestive smirk.

The Winchester laughed. “Yea, I guess you could say that. Lucifer’s been a bit of an annoying bitch since you went back to Heaven.”

“Please, he's always been a bitch. You didn't have to grow up with him.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Love you too.” Lucifer murmured. Sam looked back at him. He looked almost... hurt? No, that can't be right. When Lucifer looked at him, he immediately straightened up, trying to look like his usual snarky self.

“Dean,” Sam looked back at Gabriel. “Could you drive us to a motel so Jumbo Size here can get some sleep?”

Dean nodded his consent, then climbed into the impala. Gabriel followed, planting himself in the back seat. He gestured for Sam to get in next to him. The hunter obliged, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was strapped, the archangel laid a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, the image of Lucifer dissipated, and Sam felt himself relax immensely. When the Winchester felt the relaxing feeling of the impala moving, he couldn't help but succumb to sleep.

As Sam fell asleep, Lucifer looked down at him. Then up at his little brother. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how Gabriel had matured. He knew about his and Castiel’s little plan.

“You're going to be great to him, little bro. ”

He thought his eyes were lying to him when he saw Gabriel look his direction and smile.

* * *

It's been hours since Dean drove his sleeping brother to a motel. When Dean was checking them in, Gabriel carried his brother into the room. He also used his grace to give the room a sense of luxury. Instead of crappy beds and a tiny TV, Dean had found memory foam mattresses, a flat screen, and loads of other improvements.

Since, he's just been catching up on some _Dr. Sexy M.D._ while Gabriel cuddled Sam. He tried to ignore the extremely caring look on the archangel’s face. It was kind of unnerving. Dean also secretly wished someone would look at him like that.

He shrugged that thought away and picked up the newspaper Sam had brought with him earlier. It definitely was interesting. A dancer has danced her own feet off, killing her in the process. Another interesting thing was that the shoes she most likely wore were a few feet away from all the blood, clean.

 _We might have to go check this out._ He thought to himself. Dean sighed and laid back. With Sam knocked out, he had nothing to do. He's seen every episode of _Dr. Sexy M.D._ multiple times. He was basically the world's leading expert on what was happening in the show. And the wait for the next season was absolutely _grueling._ He can barely stand it. The fanfics he found online from time to time did help a bit, though.

“Getting bored there, Dean-O?” Gabriel pulled Dean from his musings.

“I guess. With Sam knocked out, there's not much else to do.”

“There's other things on TV you know. Not just dramatic, tear jerking shows.” The archangel reached for the remote.

“I don't believe you.” The hunter stated firmly. “Everything entertaining on TV has messed with my emotions. That's how TV shows work.”

“Not this one.” Gabriel chuckled. Dean looked up, and gasped in disbelief.

“ _Spongebob Squarepants_? Really? That's a kids show.”

“Just because it's a kids show, doesn't mean you can't watch it.” He gestured his head towards the television. Dean turned his gaze towards the screen.

It was weird. That fatass starfish was sitting on a mechanical seahorse. Then, who he presumed was Spongebob, walked in through what looked like a cloud. Dean sat up, curious as to what was happening. Apparently, Spongebob was dream hopping into his friends’ dreams. The man got a little angry, he could relate to hating dream-hopping monsters.

Gabriel watched from the other bed happily as Dean became absorbed in the show. He looked down at Sam, who was squirming to face his brother. He sighed, and quickly brushed his grace across Castiel’s, telling him of what the Winchester brothers were doing. Castiel’s joy was obvious when he spoke through their connection.

Gabriel smiled happily. He knew he and Castiel were going to do wonders for these boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel flew to where Gabriel had said they were. He appeared in the room, and both the Winchester brothers were sound asleep. It looked adorable. Castiel smiled at them. He looked up at Gabriel, who was smiling even wider then he was. Cas moved down next to Dean, who moved closer to him when he sat down. The angel smiled, and began carding his hands through the man’s hair.

“How long have they been asleep?” He whispered to his older brother.

“Dean fell asleep a few hours ago, Sam a couple hours before that.” Gabriel replied. “Is everything ready?”

“Just about. We’re still missing two little pieces.” He smiled, looking down at the Winchesters. Their lives were awful, but soon, he and his brother would turn that around. “But what are we going to do about the Leviathans? They're still at large.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I don't know. It wouldn't be a good idea to send anything directly against them. They can easily kill seraphs. Demons too. And I'm the only archangel, so... “ He trailed off.

“What if we try a mass smiting? That would likely kill them.”

“There might be humans in the way. And the angels still don't know we're alive. They might not react very kindly after what you did.”

Castiel nodded. He couldn't seem to be able to get away from what he did when he was ‘God’. He killed so many of his brothers and sisters, and let the worst monsters out of their prison. He even caused Bobby’s death. By Father, the only way he'll ever be able to begin to forgive himself was to help Sam and Dean. He _needed_ to do this for them.

He could feel Gabriel’s eyes on his head. He couldn't help it. Dean just looked so adorable sleeping like this. Castiel couldn't wait until they were starting the age-play.

“How do you think we should break this ‘age-play’ thing to the boys?” The archangel said. Castiel appreciated that his brother was trying to keep him out of his own head.

“We should try offering it to them separately. It wouldn't do them any good if they went into it together.”

“Yea. And I was thinking we should start separately too. Don't want them to keep their minds on each other’s well being.” Castiel nodded. They began to discuss what they should do about the Leviathan problem. They were speaking about it for a few hours before they heard a small voice.

“Cas?” Both the angels turned towards Dean, whose eyes were half open. Castiel moved away from him so he could get more comfortable. Dean sat up on his elbows and looked around the room. “Wha’s going on?”

“We’re just talking about the Leviathans. They need to be dealt with as soon as we possible.” Castiel responded.

Dean looked at him intently. “So what's the game plan?”

“Well,” Gabriel began. “I was going to go up to Heaven and get every angle together. The best solution available is a mass smiting on command central. Then the monsters would be divided, and much easier to deal with.”

Dean nodded. “Alright.” He got up slowly and walked towards the bathroom. They could hear him start the shower.

“You going to talk to him, brother?” Gabriel asked. Castiel looked at his brother, who was wiggling his eyebrows. “Now’s a good as time as any, since we know how to deal with the Leviathans.”

“Most likely.” He looked down at the still-sleeping Sam. “When will you speak with Sam?”

“When he wakes up.” The archangel moved a few strands of hair from the sleeping man’s face. “I think he'll sleep for a few more hours.”

The angel nodded, and waited for Dean to finish his shower. The man emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He clearly cared little for privacy, since he slipped the towel off of his hips. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his keys.

“I'm going to get some food.” Dean said, opening the door.

“I will accompany you.” Castiel said, standing up. Dean shrugged and muttered “Whatever.”. They both walked out to the car.

“Oh, uh, Cas.” Dean said, gaining the angel’s attention. “There's something I need to give you.” He said, making his way to the trunk. He opened it, and pulled out Castiel’s old tan trenchcoat. He walked over and handed it to the angel. “Sorry I haven't given it back sooner. I just... forgot about it until now.”

Castiel smiled brightly as he put on the trenchcoat. “Thank you, Dean.” He put his hand over Dean's burn of Grace to show his appreciation. Dean smiled, blushing.

He walked over to the driver's side of the impala and opened the door. Castiel repeated the action on the opposite side of the car. They drove towards the nearest diner.

Inside, Dean and Castiel had sat down and order their food. Dean had a double bacon cheeseburger and a rootbeer, while Cas ordered a simple hamburger and ginger ale. Dean was surprised that the angel had ordered food. But, assuming that Castiel just came back from the dead, he probably shouldn't question it.

“Dean, may I speak with you?” The angel said, pulling the man from his focus on his burger.

“Yea, Cas?” He responded with a hint of annoyance.

The angel sighed. He had no idea how he would break this to Dean. He was so stubborn. But he had to try. “When Gabriel first brought me to Heaven, I began watching over you and your brother.”

“How did you find us? We're angel-blocked.”

“I found the impala first. It's not 'angel-blocked’.” He used air quotes. “Wherever the impala is, you and Sam are not far.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Anyway, since Gabriel and I have been watching you, we've seen how badly you and your brother are struggling. Your souls are crying out for help. My brother and I, we've found a way to help you both.”

“And? I'll take whatever help I can get.”

“This isn't the type of help you're thinking of, thought it'll help you regardless. But is a bit... unconventional…”

Dean swallowed briefly. “Unconventional? What the hell are you talking about?”

Cas looked around to the other patrons. They were all focused on their own meals and conversations. “It's an activity called age-play.”

“Age-play?” Dean stared at him.

“Yes. It's where one person, who will be known as the Little, regresses back to their childhood so they can relive. The other person, known as the Big, takes care of the Little as they need it, no matter how young or old the Little is.” Castiel looked up at Dean cautiously. Dean was staring at him with an incredulous look.

“Uh, wh-what?” Dean stuttered after a moment. The angel nodded, feeling the discomfort rolling off of the man. “Age-play? Really? Why?”

“Yes, Dean. I would like to try an age-play relationship with you. Because I have seen all of your memories when I raised you from perdition. Your childhood, or lack thereof, was terrible. I'd like to give that back to you.”

Dean stared at him, expression unreadable. Castiel dipped his Grace into the man's head, getting a mixture of anger, confusion, and decision. Most notably, a small sense of _want._ The angel tried not to smile when he read that.

“Cas- I-” Dean looked down and shook his head. “Cas, this is _weird_. Why would anyone do this? It's fucked up, man.”

“It can be used as a type of therapy for those who are troubled. Some people also do it for fun.”

“ _For fun?!_ Jesus Christ, Cas, I-” Dean quickly looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was watching them. He deliberately quieted his voice. “Do you know how insane this sounds? It's not normal, Cas! And what about the Leviathans?! Sam and I can't just abandon the battle.”

“You know that Gabriel and I know what to do with those breasts. And since when are you worried about being normal, Dean? You're talking to an angel while fighting a war against Leviathan. Why would whether something is normal or not matter to you?”

“Because, Cas, I'm a grown-ass man. I'm not some little kid.”

“I am much older than you, Dean. In my eyes, you are quite young.”

Dean slammed his fists on the table. “Dammit, Cas. Why would you even offer to do this?”

“Dean,” His eyes grew soft. “I'm saying this because I care about you. And after everything I've done this past year, I need to atone for my sins. Taking care of you is one way to redeem myself in my Father's eyes.”

Dean visibly stopped. He looked Castiel in the eyes, his expression showing mixed emotions. He looked down, his mind swimming in thought. He pulled out his wallet, and placed some cash on the table. Dean stood up and quickly walked out of the diner, Castiel on his tail. By the time the angel made it outside, Dean was getting into the impala.

“Dean-”

“Fly back to the motel, Cas. I need sometime to think.” With that, he drove off.

Castiel sighed. He sincerely hoped Gabriel was having better luck with Sam.

* * *

 “Sam! Calm down!” Gabriel called. Sam was freaking out, shoving his hands through his hair. He was clearly overthinking this whole age-play thing. Apparently there were tons of variables that would explode if he did this. Really? It's not like someone was going to dig up a Word of God or something.

“But Gabriel, the Leviathans could do whatever they wanted with Dean and I gone!”

“Sam, I already told you that Heaven will deal with them. There's going to be no ill effects because of this.”

The man began hyperventilating. He was clearly worried about something. Was it Lucifer?

“Sam, please-”

“I got to go.” Sam sputtered. He went towards the door, grabbing his coat.

“Sam-”

“Gabriel, I'm going for a walk, I need to think about this.” He slammed the door behind him.

Gabriel shoved his head into his hands, sighing. Damn stubborn Winchesters. Always had to do things the hard way.

The return of his younger brother pulled him away from his thinking. He dragged his head out of his hands, and looked at the seraph.

“Castiel,” He greeted. “How'd it go?”

“How do you think?” Castiel spat wearily. “I assume it went the same with Sam?”

"Worse than we thought.” Gabriel said, falling onto Sam's bed. Castiel did the same with Dean's bed. They both sighed, they were pretty sure the next few days were _not_ going to be quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam breathed in the cool night air. His panic attack was finally ebbing. Why the hell would Gabriel wasn't to baby him? _Him_ of all people? He was a 6”4 adult hunter. With a ton of Leviathan on his tail. Not to mention Satan Vision. And it was just _weird._ _Age play?_ Reliving his childhood? So what if his was crappy? That doesn't matter now. The Leviathan needed to be taken down. He couldn't take a break. Especially not with Lucifer around. How could he be a kid with Satan rooting around in his head? 

He was taken out of his thoughts by bright headlights. “Sam?” He heard. Sam turned around to come face to face with his brother. “What are you doing out here?”

“It was Gabriel. He- he was saying-”

“Did he mention ‘age play’?” 

Sam gaped. “How did you know?”

“Cas offered me the same thing.” They were quiet for a moment. “Need a ride?” Dean offered. The tall man nodded and quietly got into the car. They began driving down the road. 

“This is weird, right? I mean, the angels have done some shit, but this is the limit! They can't do this to us, especially in the middle of this Leviathan mess!” Sam started ranting. 

“Sammy, calm down. Don't have a panic attack in Baby.” He put his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. “And, I don't know. Here's the thing, we  _ have  _ been doing this shit our whole lives. If anyone should do this, it should be us. But they shouldn't expect us to do this  _ just like that _ . I honestly don't think they expect us to just say yes and jump into diapers.”

“I have a feeling that's actually what they expected. Even after all those years Gabriel spent on Earth, neither of them seem to understand humans. Don't they realize that this isn't  _ normal?! _ ”

“Well, I don't think they care. Cas even said that being normal shouldn't matter to us. With what we do, we shouldn't care.”

“You know how much I care about being normal. That's why I ran away to Stanford. I didn't want to be a freak anymore.”

Dean looked at Sam. “Sammy, we're not freaks. We just lead a different lifestyle.”

“But that doesn't mean we don't want to seem normal!”

“Look, Sammy, I know. This, this is different. But, maybe, after all this...  _ business _ , we should... try it.”

“What?!” Sam looked at his brother dumbly. “Dean, why? We shouldn't do this!  _ At all! _ We're hunters, not kids!”

“I know Sam, but just looking at them, you can tell how much they want to do this for us. And, they have a way of dealing with the Leviathan. We could at least try it out. A week. No more.” Sam was quiet for a few minutes. No one was speaking. “Look, Sam, you do what you want. But if it means this much to Cas and Gabe, the least we could do is try it out.”

Sam huffed. Was Dean right? Should he try it out? I mean, Gabriel did look like he wanted to do this, but could he? It's- he...

Why was it so cold in here? 

“Dean, is the AC on?” He asked. 

“No. But jeez, it's cold in here.”

“Why the hell is it so cold in here?”

“Maybe it's because of me.” A grouch voice said. Both boys looked back, but no one was there. Suddenly, a spitting image of Bobby appeared out of thin air. The car swerved before stopping in the side of the road. 

“Bobby?” Dean said cautiously. 

“Boys.” The apparition smiled. 

“How? No, why are you here? You should be in Heaven?” Sam asked.

“Please, how would I be able to leave you idjits alone? Especially since everything that's happening between you and the angels.”

“How do you know about that?” Dean asked.

"The flask, dumbass. That's how I'm still on the physical plane. Since you have it, I hear everything you say.”

Both the Winchesters thought for a moment. “So... you've heard...  _ everything? _ ” Sam asked. 

“Yep. And, well, you might not want to hear this, but I agree with Dean. Ya’ll should give the ‘age play’ thing a go. Might do ya some good.”

“You're joking, right?” Sam fake-laughed. “We can't do this. We’re in the middle of the Leviathan outbreak. We can't just take a break!”

“Yes, you can!” Bobby shouted. “You two have been running yourselves ragged with-” He suddenly disappeared. 

“Bobby!” Dean shouted. They were both looking around frantically. 

“Guess he ran out of ghost-juice.” Sam sighed. 

“Can they even do that?” Dean asked. His younger brother shrugged. They got back on the road, driving back to the motel. They were parked outside their room. “So, are we doing this?”

Sam shrugged. “I don't know, Dean.”

“Look, if we do this, we do it together.” The elder brother looked at his younger brother, waiting for his response. 

“One week.” The tall man stated harshly. “One week, then we're done.” Dean nodded, then got out of the impala. Sam followed. 

When they opened the door, they were greeted by the angels looking their way. 

“Sam, Dean.” Castiel greeted as he and Gabriel stood up. 

“Are you two ok?” Gabriel asked cautiously. 

“Yea. Yea, we're fine.” Sam said. 

“Have you two... come to a decision?” Castiel asked. 

Dean nodded slightly. “You get one week. One week of whatever baby-stuff you want to do, then we'll talk.” He said sternly. 

Neither of them had ever seen Castiel or Gabriel smile as wide as they did. Before either of the Winchesters knew what was happening, they were being hoisted into the arms of the angels. Then Gabriel and Castiel flew them home. 


	6. Chapter 6

The world twisted and turned around Dean, making him nauseous. He was glad that Castiel had picked him up before they took off, or else he would've fallen straight to the floor. The man slowly opened his eyes from where they've been shut, and they snapped open when he saw the room he was in.

A nursery. A fucking nursery. One with dark blue walls, wooden furniture with a dark stain, with toys and stuffed animals strewn about the room. Dean could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he realized that this was supposed to be for _him._ The furniture looked like it could support someone his size. He turned his head to the angel to say something, but stopped when he felt himself be lowered down onto something.

“Um... Cas?” He asked nervously.

“Yes, baby?” Dean flinched at the nickname. But what really got him was when Cas began pulling down his pants.

“What the hell are you doing?!” The man shouted as he jumped off of- _a fucking changing table._

“Language, Dean. There is no reason to panic. I'm only changing you into more appropriate clothing.” Cas said it as if there was nothing weird about this.

Dean nervously glanced around the room. It was all just- just way too weird. “I- It- This is too much, Cas. I mean, a nursery?! This is fucked up!”

“Watch your mouth!” The angel shouted before Dean could get more worked up. “And you agreed to this. To do, and I quote, _“whatever baby-stuff you want to do”_. You agreed to this for a week, and I want to do this for you. Please, Dean.” The angel displayed a great set of puppy eyes.

“I- Cas- Uh-” Dean was speechless. He couldn't think of what to do next. _Do it for Cas._ He reminded himself how much Castiel wanted to do this. He swallowed his pride, or whatever was left of it, then he spoke. “Fine. Alright. Whatever baby-stuff you want to do.” He knew he was grimacing, but Cas didn't seem to care. With a smile on his face, he scooped Dean up and set him back on the changing table.

The whole time Castiel was changing him into a- oh god, a _diaper-_ Dean kept his face hidden in his hands. The was so demeaning. He’s a grown man with great control over his bladder, he didn't need this. He should just get up and leave. But he can't. Cas was intent on doing this to him for the next week. And... Dean's doing this for him. When the angel broached the topic, he said he needed a way to repay his sins. Like, when he was ‘God’. So, if this made Cas feel better, then, after all he's done for him and Sam, he should stick with this. At least for the week.

A muffled shout rang out from behind the closed doorway. It sounded like-

“Where's Sam?” Dean sat up, completely naked except for the diaper.

“Don’t worry, little one. Sammy will be ok. Uncle Gabriel has him.” Cas soothed. Dean shot him an indifferent look, but realized that Cas was trying to ease him into a baby mindset. Was that what age play was? Literally _becoming_ a baby in everything but body?

* * *

Castiel chuckled. Dean had such a confused look on his face. It was rather adorable. The human was clearly still trying to work through this situation. He had to admit, it was a bit unconventional, but he knew it would help improve adult Dean’s life.

“Arms up.” He said, holding a dark green onesie to dress Dean in. He obediently out his arms up, and the angel slipped the onesie on human. He snapped the crotch buttons up, then picked Dean up. The angel chuckled when Dean seemed startled by being picked up. He walked over to the crib, and placed the human down in it.

“I'll be right back, baby.” He said as he smoothed his hand over the baby’s hair. Dean was on his knees, hands grabbing hold of the rail.

“Why am I in here?” He asked.

“To keep you safe when Daddy’s not in the room.”

“ _D_ _addy?”_

“Yes, Dean. That's what you will be calling me from now on.” Dean didn't reply, he just sat there with a shocked look on his face. Cas took the opportunity and left. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing the baby bottle that was in the warmer. Happily, he began walking back to the nursery.

Dean was looking all around the room, not sure what to do. Castiel may have over-prepared,but hey, he just wanted to make sure that his baby had everything.

He grabbed a book off of the bookshelf, and went over to the crib to grab Dean. The human had no qualms about being taken out of the crib. Clearly he wasn't a big fan. Soon, that would change.

There was a rocking chair on the far corner of the room, that looked both comfortable and sturdy enough to hold two grown men. The angel set the book and the bottle down on the little table next to it so he could arrange him and Dean. They ended with with Dean being cradled across Castiel’s lap. He still looked very uneasy.

Castiel picked up the bottle, and held the nipple in front of Dean's mouth. “Are you hungry, baby?” The human gulped. He seemed extremely uncomfortable now. Castiel decided to give Dean a little freedom,since this was making him feel awkward. He set the bottle in the human’s hand. “It'll be right there if you change your mind.” He smiled, and picked up the book.

The angel began reading 'the Bremen Town Musicians’. It was a fairy tale about a donkey, a rooster, a cat, and a dog starting a band, but eventually find a home in the middle of the wilderness. It's an interesting story, and Castiel enjoyed it. Dean seemed to as well. He listened quietly, not protesting their positions in the chair. The angel was softly rocking the chair, helping the man relax a bit.

After Cas finished the story, he glanced down at the human in his lap. Dean was looking up at him (which looked absolutely adorable), the bottle still in his hands, untouched. “Dean, aren't you hungry?”

In response, the man shrugged. He looked hungry, and Cas had even heard his stomach grumble. The angel took Dean’s hand and began guiding the bottle towards his mouth. He resisted at first, not letting the bottle slip passed his lips. But Castiel had the advantage; he used his Grace to manipulate the man's mouth, getting the nipple in and sticking it there. He received a bitch face from the man in his lap, but paid it no mind.

“Eat, Dean.” He said calmly. When Dean didn't began eating, Castiel just stared at him, making his face hard and stern, despite how adorable Dean looked. After a few minutes, the man finally began suckling at the bottle. Castiel smiled, and began reading ‘the Seven Ravens' while Dean suckled at his bottle.

Eventually, due to the sedatives Castiel slipped into the bottle, Dean fell asleep. As he had the whole night, the man looked adorable. The angel carefully took the bottle out of limp lips. He slipped a pacifier in as he stood up. He walked over to the crib, and carefully placed his baby under the covers.

"Sleep well, little one.” Castiel smiled as he kissed Dean's forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

The ground appeared abruptly under Sam and Gabriel. If it weren't for Gabriel's angel strength, Sam would've fallen straight on the floor. It was weird how the archangel was able to lift him up with the size difference. Even if this, uh, this _thing_ became permanent, Sam was sure that Gabriel would drop him at one point.

He felt Gabriel start to stand him up on the floor. He hurriedly got to his feet, but grabbed onto the archangel when he started stumbling.

“God, I hate angel-air.” He said, slowly letting go of Gabriel’s coat.

“You’ll get use to it.” The archangel replied teasingly. “Alright, pants off.”

“What?”

“Take your pants off.”

Sam felt his cheeks burn. “I- is this some sort of sex thing? Is that why we’re doing this?!” The man began freaking out again. His breathing rapidly sped up. He started to scream.

Gabriel grabbed Sam by the shoulders, put a hand over his mouth, and gave him a minute to calm down. He was breathing normally when the archangel stood back and held up pajama pants.

Sam blushed again, and took off of his pants, then came his shirt. He accepted and dressed himself in the pajamas Gabriel handed him.

“Huh.” Lucifer chirped. The hunter whirled to face him, he's forgotten that he was there. “You look adorable.” He was smirking.

He almost said something, but the image of the Devil disappeared. He was turned around to see Gabriel with a hand on his shoulder. He was led to the bed in the corner of the room.

When Gabriel sat them both down, he gripped both of Sam's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “Sammy, buddy, what the hell is going on with you? Why did you have a panic attack?”

“Don't call me that.” He responded quickly. Only his brother could call him that.

“Ok.” The archangel responded calmly. “But you're still not telling me what's wrong.”

Sam sighed. “This isn't normal.”

“You're concerned about this being normal? Buddy, why? Nothing else in your life is normal.”

“I know, but…” He trailed off. Gabriel gave him a caring look, and he continued. “I wanted to go Stanford for a reason. I've lived my whole life hunting monsters, and I hardly know what it feels like to just, be human. I'm fine with hunting Leviathan, if it'll save the world, but I'd rather spend my downtime in a normal way.”

The archangel smiled warmly. “I know, Sam. But that's one of the reasons why Castiel and I asked you and your brother to do this. Neither of you have ever had a normal life. Age play can give you what you lost. I promise, I wouldn't have done this if I thought it wouldn't help you.” The archangel paused for a few seconds. “Leave saving the world to the angels. Just relax for a bit. It doesn't matter if it's normal or not, it'll help.”

Sam was quiet for a minute. He knew that having the childhood he never had was part of this, but it didn't sink in until now. And, he supposed, the angels would be more qualified to take down Dick Roman. This may not be normal, but if... no. No. Why did it have to be him? The one person on Earth whose life is the complete opposite of what most people experience just _had_ to be him.

“Stop thinking like that.” Gabriel said sternly. “You're not in this alone. Don't forget, your brother is in this two. Neither of you have anything different in drastic ways.” He stopped for a moment. “Are you still up for doing this?”

The man was quiet again. “Yea, ok.” He mumbled solemnly.

Gabriel smiled. “And if it makes you feel better, this can get weirder.” That caught Sam's attention. He looked up at the archangel from where he was studying his (rather childish) pajamas. “People do do this as a sex thing.”

“You're joking.”

“No.” Gabriel leaned back, keeping in contact with Sam the whole time. “Like I said, I researched this. There's plenty of people who do this like how we’re doing it, but a lot do it as a way of sexual roleplay.”

Sam laughed. It was hard to believe that regular civilians would do something like this, nevermind it being sexual. But he's not one to judge.

“How about a movie?” The short man offered. The taller man nodded, and stood up along with Gabriel. Maybe this would beneficial for him, but this would definitely be awkward for a while.

Lucifer smiled as his baby brother led his Vessel out of the room. Oh yea, this would be beneficial for the Winchester.

* * *

Gabriel was kneeling down next to the movie cabinet trying to find something that could grab Sam's attention for a while. It was getting late, but he thought it'd be smart to ease him into the age play.

“I'm assuming you only have kid’s movies?” Sam asked from his spot on the couch.

“Well, what would you expect?” Gabriel smirked. Within a minute, he found two movies that were more mature than many of the others that they had. “So, we've got two movies; _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Zootopia_?”

Sam shrugged. “Um, _How to Train Your Dragon_?” The archangel smiled and popped the movie in. When the main character began narrating, both Sam and Gabriel were on the couch, a short arm thrown over the Winchester’s shoulder.

The archangel sighed in contentment. He was happy he could do this for Sam. After everything that he put the boy through, he had grown attached to the kid. I mean, it was adorable watching him to try and figure out what was happening back during the Mystery Spot.

Though that doesn't compare to what Gabriel aims for in the future. He aimed to get Sam in the mindset of a young child, but if he ended up going younger, he wouldn't mind. At least he wasn't as bad as Castiel, who wouldn't let Dean go into any other mindset. He believed that it would be beneficial to him, and Gabriel wasn't going to argue, but come on. Give the poor soul some leeway here.

He focused back on the movie, which was actually quite good. It was about a Viking boy making friends with a dragon. It was a children’s movie, but also favourited amoung adults. And it clearly had Sam's attention. The boy was clearly enjoying the movie so far. He was also beginning to yawn a bit. Gabriel supposed that it was time to intervene.

“Would you like a snack?” He asked.

“Uh, yea. Sure.” Sam responded, quickly turning back to the film.

Gabriel chuckled, and got up to go to the kitchen.

Luckily, they had bought pre-packaged cookies. Basically pre-packaged, pre-prepared everything. He nor his brother were very good in the kitchen. Being an all-powerful entity wasn't very helpful when you couldn't do one of the easiest of human things.

He picked up one of the cookbooks in the kitchen. This one was on making snacks for young children at night. The book suggested something healthy, which Sam was sure to appreciate. It also mentioned warm milk, to help get them to sleep. _Worth trying._ He thought as he picked out a recipe.

It took a couple of minutes, but Gabriel finally got it. It was simple and easy. He couldn't have messed this up. How could anyone mess up fruit and string cheese? No, that was the simple part. What he probably messed up was the milk. The recipe from the book seemed really easy. But, then again, he's shit at cooking, so this is probably terrible.

Gabriel sighed, and took everything into the living room. Sam was still watching the movie intently, but he was laying down on his side.

“Hey kiddo.” He said, trying to get the boy’s attention. Sam looked up at him. “Sit up, I've got food.” Sam did as he was told and sat up next to the archangel. Gabriel handed him the plate and the cup of milk. “Two hands, ok?” The boy just rolled his eyes and took a gulp of milk.

“Dude, this is pretty good.” Sam said before drinking more of the milk.

Gabriel did well to hide his surprise as Sam began watching the movie again. It took a while, but Sam eventually fell asleep. The archangel picked up the empty dishes and set them aside on the coffee table. He picked up the sleeping man and brought him back upstairs. He carefully laid him on the bed, tucking him in under the covers. Gabriel smoothed the hair out of Sam's face, smiling like a doofus. He knew Lucifer was doing the same.

“Sleep well, kiddo.” He whispered before he walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

It's not often Sam can wake up and not have to be out of bed immediately. It only ever happens when he and his brother are in between hunts. Usually in some crap, uncomfortable motel bed that smelt like mold.

No, when Sam woke up this morning, the air was clean, the room smelt like lavender, and the bed was comfortable and warm. The man smiled a bit as he stretched, feeling his muscles pleasantly burn. When he relaxed again, he felt like he could just fall back asleep. He knew he would be sa-

Wait... That's not right. Not once has he ever felt safe enough to fall back asleep.

Sam sat up looking around the room. Only then did the memories of last night finally come to him. Gabe. Cas. Age play.

He was silent for a moment. Sam glanced around the room, picking up the small details he didn't notice before. He knew Gabriel was serious about this age play thing, but just looking around-the pale green painted on the bottom of the walls, the sky blue ceiling, the huge wooden tree in the corner of the room, the toy chest and the bookshelf-did he realize how far Gabriel wanted it to go.

Sam groaned. How did he ever manage to agree to all of this? He must've been partially insane last night from the lack of sleep. Lucifer's tricks did get to him like that.

Speak of the Devil, he was being unusually quiet. Before coming here, Sam rarely got a minute of pure silence. Looking around the room again, the man finally spotted Lucifer sitting between the tree and the toy chest. The Devil was staring back at him, smiling.

“Someone's unusually quiet this morning.” Sam dared to say.

“Just being courteous.” Lucifer replied smugly. “Sometimes little boys need time to think.”

_Oh my god, is he going along with this shit, too?_ Sam thought as he groaned. _This week is really going to be torture._

“Dammit, Cas!” Someone shouted from the hall. Sounds like Dean was less thrilled about this as he was, and that's saying something.

“Looks like the baby's up.” Lucifer said as he stood up. “Shall we?” He extended a hand to the man. Sam looked up, his face looked genuine enough. But never again will he trust the Devil. The man stood up, stretching again, before heading to the door. He saw Cas hurry past as he pulled the door open.

“Good morning, Sam.” The angel said quickly before running into what must be Dean's room. Sam listened as Cas clicked something open and Dean grumbled loudly.

Sighing, he continued in the other direction, now wanting to know what the hell was going on back there. He made his way to the sitting room, where he fell onto the couch with a thud.

“Morning, kiddo.” Somebody said. Sam felt a hand on his shoulder, and looking up to see Gabriel smiling down at him. He felt his face shape a smile. “How’d ya sleep?”

“Better than I've slept in weeks. Thanks.”

“What're you thanking me for?” The archangel looked confused. “You fell asleep on your own.”

Sam was dumbfounded. “You're kidding, right?” Gabriel shook his head while smiling proudly. When the man looked at Lucifer, he just smiled and said, “You're welcome.” Gabriel chuckled. Ok, this was getting _weird._ Like, really weird. Weirder than the time he was in a world where his life was a TV show.

The situation worsened when Cas and Dean came downstairs. Or, more accurately, Cas came downstairs with Dean in his arms. His brother was scowling at everyone who looked in his direction.

“Aw, is the baby cranky this morning?” Lucifer cooed. When the angel stopped in the middle of the room, slightly swaying his brother, the Devil went over and acted like he was going to pinch Dean's face. Luckily, his brother didn't react. Sam was still sane.

Gabriel, however, rolled his eyes. “Come on, Castiel. Give Dean at least a little bit of freedom.”

“Gabriel, we talked about this. If we want them to respond to the treatment, we need to treat them like children.” He continued swaying Dean.

“We also need to let them make some of their own choices. It works better with if it's completely consensual.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Why do you have to sound reasonable?” He let Dean stand on the floor.

“Finally.” Dean stated loudly as he stretched his legs. “It feels good to stand up.” Cas chuckled.

“I just want you to be comfortable, baby.” The angel smiled and ruffled Dean’s hair.

Dean was batting Cas’ hands away when a timer beeped in the kitchen.

“Sounds like breakfast is ready!” Gabriel smiled. He extended a hand to Sam, who let himself be pulled off the couch.

Both Winchesters were led into the kitchen. The table was set for everyone, and the room smelt of bacon and eggs. Sam and Dean sat down at the table while Gabriel and Castiel brought everything out. There was bacon, eggs, and a ton of different kinds of fruits. They also poured each glass full of apple juice.

“Simple, but looks good enough.” Lucifer commented as he entered the room. He lazily leaned against the wall next to the stove. He sniffed the eggs. “Smells burnt.”

Cas set the bacon and eggs in front of both boys. Dean instantly dug in as if he'd been starved for days. Suddenly, he drew back, disgusted. “These eggs are burnt.”

"You called it.” Sam chuckled.

“What?” Sam looked up. Everyone in the room was giving him odd looks. Everyone expect Lucifer, who was smiling brightly.

"I, uh, I... Um…” He was shocked. He just spoke to Lucifer. _In front of everybody._

"Last night, I told him I wasn't a very good cook. He didn't think so.” Gabriel hastily spat. Sam looked at him in thanks, though he doesn't know how the archangel knew he needed help.

Dean shrugged, and continued picking at his eggs. Castiel and Gabriel sat and began eating (for some odd reason). Sam looked down at his breakfast and ate. It was pretty quiet for the rest of the meal.


	9. Chapter 9

“Would you boys like to go play?” Castiel asked as he put some dishes in the sink. 

Dean looked over to Sam, who shrugged. “Uh, sure.” He said. He stood up and began walking into the living room before he was stopped.

“Just a minute, Dean.” Dean looked back at Castiel, who was drying his hands. 

“What?” Cas walked over and swooped Dean into the air. “Um... what?” He wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck. 

“I thought you wanted to play.” The angel said as he walked into the living room. 

“I guess, but-” He stopped as he saw where they were heading. “Oh, Hell no.”

“Watch your language, Dean.” Cas replied as he lowered Dean into the playpen. 

“Come on, Cas!” He said as he scrambled to his feet. “I don't need to be in here!”

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder. “It's Daddy, Dean. And this is just to keep you and your toys safe while you play.” He smiled warmly. Dean huffed, and mumbles ‘Fine’. 

As Cas walked back into the kitchen, Dean plopped down on his butt. Scowling, he looked around at the toys. The blocks, the stuffed animals, the pop up toys, it was all just babyish shit. The only thing that looked remotely interesting were the cars. There was about fifteen of them, all classic cars. There was a ‘65 Mustang, a ‘57 Gullwing, there's even a ‘67 Impala. 

“Someone's cranky.” A voice said. Sam was leaning over the side of the playpen, smirking. 

“As if you'd be happy in here.” Dean retorted. 

“You're probably right.” Sam sat next to the playpen. “I wouldn't want to be trapped in baby jail.”

“Shut up.” Dean glared at his brother. The taller Winchester was sneering.

Chuckling, Sam ruffled his brother’s hair as he stood up. He strode over to the toy box in the corner. 

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the heat in his face. He picked up the impala, scanning it over. It was bigger than the rest, and looked just like his. 

_ I swear to God, if Cas shrunk my Baby, he's dead.  _ The hunter flicked the trunk open. It looked like just a regular car. Cas was safe. For now.

He put the car down on the floor and rolled it back and forth a bit. Hm. Drives pretty seamlessly. Smooth, quick, just like the real impala. Dean picked up another car, a ‘69 Charger, and wheeled it around. He decided to have a race. He crawled to the other side of the playpen and grabbed the impala. He pushed the tiny cars across the floor. To his joy, the impala won. 

Smiling, Dean crawled over and grabbed the car. He twisted it around in his hand, proud that Baby won. He knew he made the right choice in keeping the impala. 

“Having fun, baby?” Dean looked up at the angel looking down on him. He dropped the toy car, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Uh, um…” He stammered. Castiel chuckled and patted his head. 

“I'm glad you're enjoying your toys.” The angel smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pacifier. He extended it to Dean. 

Dean raised his eyebrow. Did Cas really expect him to take that? Looking up, he probably does. Cas looked hopeful, smiling down at him. Slowly, Dean leaned forward and took the soother into his mouth. The angel looked surprised, but happy. 

“I'll be in the other room if you need me, sweetheart.” Cas turned around and walked away. 

As soon as Cas left, Sam could be heard laughing. Dean looked over to see his younger brother wiping away tears. 

“Dude,” He said between laughs. “You look stupid.”

Dean took the pacifier out of his mouth and put it onto the floor. “Just trying to be cooperative. Don't judge.” He growled. Sam smirked at him, then returned to his colouring book. Dean continued rolling his cars around. 

Suddenly, the room was freezing. Dean quickly stood up, looking around for anything suspicious. He saw Sam doing the same thing. 'Bobby?’ he mouthed. The older hunter shrugged. 

With no warning, Bobby appeared in the middle of the room. He looked around, and smiled brightly when he saw Sam and Dean. 

“Morning, boys.” He greeted warmly. 

“Hey Bobby.” Sam responded. His face was burning red, and Dean was sure he looked the same. Neither of them said anything else. 

Bobby narrowed his eyes. “You two ok? You seem…”

“Creepy? Weird? Gross?” Dean growled crossed his arms. 

“I was going to say ‘uncomfortable’.” 

“Yea, well, a lot’s been happening.” Sam replied. 

“I can tell. I've been around.” He looked around the room. “I think it's good that you boys are doing this. You two deserve a break.”

“So you don't think it's weird?” Dean asked. 

The old hunter shrugged. “I mean, it's not normal, but it's not weird. It'll help you, and that's all that matters. Besides, you boys look adorable.” Dean felt as his face heated up. He heard Bobby chuckle. 

“So, have you been able to see everything?” Sam asked, trying not to show his nerves. 

“I guess so. But I can’t remember much from after I talked to you boys.” 

“Guess you're not a very powerful ghost.” Sam said. 

“Wait,” Dean began. “where’s the flask?”

“Don't you have it?” Sam asked. 

“No. Cas took it along with my clothes.” 

“Then he must've hidden it.” Bobby concluded. “I can do some poking around. See what else is around here.”

“I don't think it’ll be much ‘poking around’. They probably know you're here.” Sam pointed out. 

The old hunter shrugged. “Doesn't stop me from exploring the joint.” He looked around the room. “By the way, this is a pretty nice house. When did they have the time to do this?”

The brothers shrugged. They could've just found a decent house and refurbished it before they took them here. Who knows? 

Before anyone could say anything else, Bobby disappeared. Sam and Dean looked at each other. 

“Damn.” Dean whispered. He looked up at Sam, who had a hurt expression on his face. 

“It's fine. We’ll see him again.” Sam said. He didn't seem to like it either. 

“I know. But,” He paused. “we should convince him to leave. He can't stay here.”

“Yea.” Sam replied. “I don't want to see him become a vengeful spirit.”

“Yea.” They were both quiet. 

“You boys doing alright in there?” Gabriel called from the kitchen.

“Yea.” They both called back. They looked at each other, feeling awkward. Quietly, they both returned to their activities. 

Dean looked over at all the toys. Still all the same from before. Except for the pacifier. For some reason, his eyes kept going back to it. He picked it up, examining it. Nothing unusual about it. And it made Cas’ face light up when he had it. 

Still unsure, Dean popped it into his mouth. He experimentally sucked on it. It was, kinda nice to have something in his mouth. Comforting, grounding, relaxing? He wasn't sure. But he continued sucking on it as he returned to pushing the cars around. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Dean had been playing on their own for a few hours. They both were quiet, still very uncomfortable about this whole situation. Lucifer was also kinda quiet, only chiming in when Sam looked supremely bored.

Sam eventually grew bored of colouring, and looked over to watch his brother in the playpen. Dean looked bored too, idly slamming blocks on top of each other. He didn't looked very happy. And he was still sucking on the pacifier. Weird.

Lucifer made a noise of intrigue, seemingly interested with Dean’s actions. Sam wanted to ask what he was thinking, but decided not to.

Looking back at his colouring book, he sighed. Sam laid back and stared at the ceiling. It was kinda boring being a kid again. There wasn't much to do here. There was a few toys that seemed appealing, and maybe the colouring books, but nothing else. He wondered if Gabriel and Castiel had any books or movies.

“Are you boys hungry?” Sam looked up to see Castiel looking down at him.

“Uh, sure.” He replied, and looked over at Dean. His brother was looking back at him. He shrugged and looked up to Cas.

“Alright, baby, let's get you out of there.” The angel scooped his brother out of the playpen. Dean pulled the pacifier out of his mouth.

“Could I walk?” He asked. Cas set him down on his feet, and he looked relieved. Sam stood up and followed his brother and the angel into the kitchen.

Gabriel was standing over the table, looking proudly at the sandwiches sitting on it. “Lunch is ready!” He smiled.

Sam sat down and looked at the food. Looked fine. He picked up the sandwich, hearing it unpleasantly squish. He took off the top of it, looking at the bacon, tomato, and lettuce inside.

“Something wrong, Sam?” Gabriel asked.

Sam looked up at him. “You know you're supposed to dry the lettuce before you put it on the sandwich, right?” He lifted his eyebrow.

“Lose that look on your face, kiddo.” The archangel looked at him seriously. “And, I'm trying. I'm just not very good in the kitchen.”

“You could say that again.” Dean chimed in. He had already eaten half his of his food, but looked at the rest with disgust. “This is really, _really_ disgusting.”

“Just eat.” Gabriel said, annoyed. He took a bite of his sandwich, then dropped it onto the plate, pushing it away. “Nevermind.” He muttered mournfully.

Lucifer laughed. “Good job, little brother.” Gabriel scowled in the direction of the older archangel.

“I'm gonna go upstairs.” Sam announced. He stood up and walked in the direction of the hallway

“Sam, wait up.” He heard Dean behind him.

Sam smiled at him. “You bored too?”

“Not bored.” Dean replied as they walked up the stairs. “Done. I'm just so fucking _done_ with Cas. He won't stop treating me like an infant. I'm just done with this shit.”

“Has it really been that bad?”

“He bottle-fed me last night.” Sam had to hold back a laugh. Lucifer, however, just laughed without remorse.

“Shut it.” Sam muttered.

Dean stopped and looked at him. “Everything ok?”

“Yea.” Sam winced. He knew he spoke too quickly.

“Is it Lucifer?” Sam nodded. “Have you slept at all?”

“I have. He hasn't been as bothersome.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “You think Gabriel has some, effect on the vision?”

“Honestly,” Sam shrugged. “I don't think he's just a vision.”

“What?” Dean looked at him, obviously confused.

“He, and Gabriel, have been... interacting with each other.” Dean stared at him. “I don’t know, man. It's weird.”

“Huh.” Dean shrugged. They were both quiet. It was very uncomfortable.

“I'm gonna, go into my room.” Sam said, stepping back.

“Uh, yea. See ya, Sammy.” Dean walked down the hall and disappeared inside a room.

Sam turned into his room, shutting the door. Privacy. _Finally_ . This whole day has been... weird. The room, the food, Cas and Gabe, Dean... What the hell was up with his life? Sure, Gabriel tried to talk him down from this, but _come on_ , this is weird, even for Sam Winchester.

“Sam,” Lucifer out a hand on his shoulder. “don't think like that. It's not that bad.”

Sam stayed silent. He was _not_ having with Satan.

“Seriously, Sam. This isn't some form of torture. This is to help. You realize that, right?” Lucifer looked kindly toward him.

“Yea, but-”

“But nothing. This is supposed to help you. Just, let go and give yourself to it.” Lucifer walked deeper into the room. “You can trust Gabriel.”

Sam was silent again. He was staring intently at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked back at him he gestures towards the bookshelf. “Come on. You want me to read you a story?”

“Are you joking, or…” Sam wearily stepped towards Lucifer.

“Like I said, accept the treatment.” He pulled a few books off the shelf. “Would you like _Magic Treehouse_ , or-”

“Why are you helping?” Sam interrupted. Lucifer looked at him. “Seriously, you tortured me for a hundred years. Why are you helping Gabriel with this shit?”

Lucifer didn't speak. He was clearly trying to find the right words. “You might want to sit down.” He said.

Sam sank onto the bed. He looked expectantly at the Devil. What was he even going to say? Was- was he still in the Cage? Had this been a huge illusion.

“Sam, calm down.” Lucifer put his hand on his shoulder. “You're not in the Cage anymore. Death took your soul out. But we're still connected. You're my true vessel, and I was able to possess you. That connected us. Sort of like the profound bond Castiel shares with Dean. That's why you're seeing the actual me, and not some lame ass illusion.

“And as for me suddenly caring about you, it's- it's complicated. Seeing what you and your brother go through on a day-to-day basis, it's sad. I'm not a fan of humanity, but my Father did not create you for this. And the night my younger brothers appeared, and spoke about the age play, I, I don't know. From then on it just sort of... happened. Almost without my permission. But I care for you. And I want to help with this.”

Sam looked up to him, confused. He cared? Did Gabriel have some sort of effect on him? But, Lucifer said he cared, and, clearly he did.

“I'm sorry for what I did to you in the Cage. All of it. I want to make up for it. I want to help. So, please. Just, let go and let your daddy and Uncle Luci help out.”

Sam had never seen Lucifer smile so genuinely before. He really wanted to do this with him. Maybe... maybe he was right. Maybe he should do this. It would be beneficial. It may be weird, but, Gabriel was right. What about his life wasn't weird?

Trying to leave his ‘big’ thoughts behind, Sam looked up to the smiling Devil. “Ok. Let's do this, Uncle Luci.” That was difficult to say.

Lucifer smiled even wider than before. He say down on the bed with a _Magic Treehouse._ He wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and began reading chapter one. For a while, Sam felt content sitting there and being read a story. Of course it was weird, being read to by Lucifer, but, it was the good kind of weird.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean sighed as he leaned against his closed door. It was a blessing to have some alone time. It hadn't even been a day yet and he just wanted to bash his head into a wall. Cas was taking this _way_ too far.

Just glancing around the room, this was totally obvious. The baby toys, the stuffed animals, the books, the furniture... Castiel must really want a baby.

Dean collapsed on the rocking chair. He should do this. For Cas. He was family. And he really wanted this. He said he wanted 'repentance for his sins'. Probably because he freed the Leviathans. He must want to make up for that.

But why him? Couldn't the angel find a real kid to help out? Did he have to treat Dean like a baby?

Probably. He would light up like a Christmas tree whenever Dean did a babyish thing. Like when he took that pacifier. Cas is really set on this for some reason.

Dean held the pacifier in his hand. He bounced it around, feeling the semi-familiar shape in his hand. It brought back so, so many memories. None of them good.

He tossed it across the room, trying to hold back the tears. Why was everything so hard with him? Why did he have to be a baby? What was going to happen to the Leviathan? And what would Frank do?

Good God, why Cas think that he needed a new childhood?

Well, that last one was pretty self explanatory. There was nobody other than Lucifer with daddy issues as bad as his. And this whole ‘age play’ concept was helping them get better. If anything, they were getting worse.

All that's happened was the awful memories from his actual childhood resurfacing.

Dean buried his head in his hands. He couldn't handle this. Not everything at once. He couldn't stop it when he started crying.

It took about ten minutes before he calmed down. He stood up and walked across the room. He had to admit- Cas did a great job with the room- the carpet was soft. He could just lay on it forever.

Begrudgingly, Dean moved across the floor and got to the door. He forcefully ripped it open. The hall still smelled like burnt eggs. Gabriel was really a shit cook.

The bathroom was almost worse than the nursery. There was a _huge_ tub, a bucket full of toys, and ducks plastered almost everywhere.

Sighing, Dean set himself in front of the toilet and relieved himself. When he finished, he glared at the diaper Castiel forced him into.

_Dammit, Cas._ He seethed silently. He threw the white embarrassment in the garbage, planning to go commando for the near future.

He walked to the sink and splashed cold water in his face. It felt nice against his skin. His eyes were red and puffy, an obvious tell that he was crying. Hopefully the water would calm his muscles.

Knock knock knock. “Dean?” Dean shot up when Castiel banged on the door.

Knock knock knock. “Dean.” He said sternly. The man shrunk down, slightly embarrassed. He didn't want to see Cas right now. Not with everything going through his head.

Knock knock knock. “Dean, please open the door.” Castiel pleaded. Dean shook his head, shivering.

“Not now, Cas.” He said.

“Dean.” Now he sounded like a concerned yet angry parent. Which is exactly what he wants to be right now.

“I said not now, dammit.” Dean spat.

The knocking stopped. Dean was a little relieved before the door burst open. Cas was standing there, and he looked _pissed._ There haven't been many times that he’s been this made. Dean fell back at the sight.

But he didn't say anything. He just grabbed Dean's hand pulled him into the nursery. He closed the door and looked at him.

Dean blushed. He didn't know what to do. Castiel was just standing there, leaning against the door with a disappointed look on his face. Wow, he looked so casual. It looked really weird.

Five minutes, and nothing changed. Cas was still standing there, against the door, eyebrows raised. Dean sneered. He couldn't take this.

“Alright, I'm done. What the hell do you want from me?” He said loudly. Cas managed to raise his eyebrows even higher.

“First of all, you watch your mouth, young man.” He started, stepping away from the door. “Second, you will call me Daddy. Lastly, you will listen to me. Whenever I tell you to do something, you will do it. And I mean anything. Like the dia-”

“You know what, Cas? You're taking this too damn far!” Dean shouted. “Sure, I was willing to do this shit in the beginning, but now, I just want to jump out that window! You're taking this way over the rainbow, with the diapers, and the play pen, and the pacifier! This is too much!”

“No, it's not, Dean! You know you need this! It will help you!”

“Stop it with all the ‘you will’s and the ‘it will’s and that crap! I’m done with this! I'm leaving right now!” He was done. He just wanted to get into the impala and drive _away._

Castiel, however, had different plans. He stepped in front of Dean, looking like he was about to pick him up.

“Gah!” The angel fell back as Dean struck his jaw. He ran out of the room, ready to get out of this hell hole.

* * *

 His shock and anger was unfathomable. As he corrected himself from Dean’s swing, he had to stop himself from exploding the house. Castiel moved into the hallway, seething with anger.

“Cas?” Sam asked as he poked his head out of his room.

“Get back in your room, Sam.” He turned around long enough to demand the boy. He walked down the corridor and down the stairs. Gabriel was standing in shock by the opened front door.

“You let him go?” Castiel snarled.

“What was I supposed to do? He was freaking out!” Instead of responding, Cas pushed him away to get outside.

He could see the impala driving down the winding driveway. He sped away from the acreage, clearly upset.

“I told you.” Gabriel sighed. “You pushed him too far.”

Castiel’s anger finally ebbed, morphing into intense worry. “Dean!” He helplessly called.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Two chapters in one weekend! It's... villainous! You guys are lucky I hate doing the sportsing. 
> 
> Also, I'm starting to do prompts! Head over to my tumblr (ghost-in-the-corner) to request a fic. 
> 
> Ace

“Dean!” Castiel called again. Damn. What did he do? “Dean!”

“Castiel.” Gabriel called. He put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. “Brother, please. Calm down.”

“Gabriel, what did I do?” Cas sobbed. “He's gone, and-”

“Cas.” Gabriel stated firmly. “It'll be ok. You'll get him back. But you need to take a step back.”

“What?” He said. He looked at his Gabriel pleadingly.

“I told you before. You need to ease him into this. Not just throw him right in and expect him to be compliant. He’s a Winchester. You never push those into anything.”

Castiel was silent. He was right. He should've listened to Gabriel earlier. He sighed. “What should I do? How can I fix this?”

Gabriel smiled. “That's for you to think of. I'm not sure where to start either.”

Cas stood in thought for a moment. “I... maybe the nursery? It might make him more comfortable.”

“Probably.” Gabriel nodded. “I'll go do that.” He turned toward the house.

“What should I do?” Cas called.

“Go get your baby back.” Gabe laughed.

* * *

 _“Oooooh we’re halfway there! WOAH! Living on a prayer!”_ Dean relaxed against his seat, listening to the song. It felt a lot better to be in Baby listening to his tunes. _“Take my hand, we’ll make it, I swear! WOAH! Living on a prayer!”_

This was a lot better than being trapped in that damned nursery. Just the open road, and nothing else. Though he's feel a lot batter if he were in his own clothes.

Whatever. He’ll figure that out. Right now, he was where he belonged. Driving down the road, music blaring, all alo-

“Dean.” A familiar voice said.

“Jesus!” Dean jumped. The car swerved before he pulled it over.

“Don't blaspheme, Dean.” Cas spoke again.

He slammed his hands against the wheel. “Dammit Cas! What do you want now!”

Cas turned the radio off. “Go back to the house, Dean. We need to talk.”

“No. Now get out of my car.”

“No Dean.” Castiel put his hand on Dean’s arm. “We need to talk about what happened.”

“Like I said.” Dean glared at him. “No.”

“Dean. That is not open for discussion. We need to talk about that.”

Dean growled, flinging the door open. He stomped out of the car, dirt from the road flying in the air. “I said no. Now leave me alone, Cas.”

Castiel stepped out of the car. “Dean, I’m sorry for pushing too hard. It was insensitive and wrong.”

“It's fine. Now leave me alone.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the impala.

“No, Dean, we need to talk.” Cas walked around the hood to face Dean, who stubbornly turned his head away. “Dean, Gabriel and I are going to make modifications to your room, and I'm not  going to force you into anything. I, I want to make this right. Please Dean, come back home.”

Dean clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch Cas again. “I'm not going back.” He spat.

“Dean, please. You agreed to a week. It hasn't even been a day yet.”

“I said no. I'm going. Sam can stay there as long as he wants, but I'm not going back.”

Castiel put his hand on Dean's cheek, pushing his head so their eyes met. “Did something else happen?” Dean tried to look anywhere but him, but Castiel was persistent. “Dean, please tell me what's wrong.”

“Dad.”

Cas paused. “Dad? As in, John Winchester?” Dean nodded. “He's dead. Why are you worrying about him?”

“Just remembering him.” Dean forced out, again in the verge of tears. Cas caressed his cheek sympathetically. “Everything he did to me.” He added quietly.

“What are you talking about?” Dean didn’t speak. Castiel placed both of his hands on Dean’s face. “Dean, please. What are you talking about?”

“You saw all my memories when you pulled me from Hell, right?” Cas nodded. “Then you know.”

Castiel froze. That’s what was bugging him? “Poor baby.” He said. “Don't think about that. I would never do anything like that to you. Don't you dare assume that I would.”

A few tears slipped down Dean’s cheeks. Castiel stroked his hair. “I know. It's hurts to remember. I've had many tough times in my life as well. But those don't matter right now.” He smiled. “Right now, all that matters is that you let me take care of you for a while. Let all of that go. All you need to be right now is a baby. No more soldiers.”

Dean shuddered. Damn this angel for making him feel emotions. Damn his dad-well, it's too late for that-for doing all of this to him. He's just lucky he doesn't have those scars anymore.

“How about we go back home? Get some food in you and talk about parameters?” Castiel chimed. Dean looked west. The sun was already halfway over the horizon, the sky a deep orange. Seemed like a good idea to go... back to the house.

“Sure.” He said quietly, and Castiel flew them both home.

* * *

Castiel insisted that he and Dean skip dinner, much to Dean’s benefit. He never would've survived the chicken. Poor Sam didn't do very well afterwards.

Cas flew Dean into the nursery, then told him to wait a moment before leaving. Dean looked around the room, smiling slightly. There were definitely some changes. The crib didn't have any bars, there were less stuffed animals, and the changing table had nothing on it whatsoever. It was a lot more... comfortable.

Dean sat on the rocking chair, waiting for Cas to get back from whatever he was doing. It was about two minutes before he returned with McDonald’s. Even that was better than Gabriel's cooking.

He was handed his McNuggets and sat on the carpet to eat. Castiel took the spot next to him, biting into his Big Mac.

“Why are you eating?” Dean asked. He’s never seen Cas eat before he came back.

“I just do.” Castiel shrugged. “Food tastes good, and I’ve been feeling stressed lately. While I was recovering, I ate a lot.”

“Huh.” Dean bit into one of his nuggets. They sat in silence for a while, eating their respective dinners.

“So Dean.” Cas began slowly. “How do you want to go forward with this?”

Dean gulped. “I don't know.” He said honestly. “Just, don't baby me too much. I don't want the diapers, or the crib, or the playpen.”

“Is there anything you would be okay with?”

“Um,” Dean thought for a moment. “I guess... I could live with the bottles and the pacifiers... maybe.”

“Is there some sort of reason?” Cas looked at him. It felt like he was about to read his mind.

“June 30, 1998. You probably already know.” Dean continued with his food.

Castiel was silent. Clearly stunned by what he had said. “Oh. Well, Dean,” He put a hand on his shoulder, looking deeply into his eyes. “all of this,” he gestured to the room. “is here, and this is happening, because I love you and I want you to be happy.”

“But, what about-”

“It's corrupt. Don't trust it.” Cas smiled. Dean sighed, laying back on the carpet. Castiel followed suit.

“Could we, cuddle? For a little while?” Dean asked.

Cas smiled. “Of course.” He gave Dean a minute to get settlers against his chest. “Would you like a pacifier?”

Dean froze. After a moment, he slowly nodded, and Cas slipped one into his mouth. He sucked it a few times, enjoying its presence in his mouth. He hadn't felt like that in over ten years. But, this time, it was definitely different. Nothing was sexual in this situation whatsoever, and it brought back those hidden memories of innocence lost. But, with it being in his mouth, he felt a lot better.

They stayed there, cuddling, for quite a while. Dean lost track of time after a few minutes. This was nice and he relaxing, and he was getting tired.

 _Fuck you, Dad._ Dean thought as he fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

After Castiel tucked Dean in for the night, he walked downstairs to find Gabriel trying to clean the kitchen.

“How was dinner?” Cas asked sarcastically.

Gabriel gave him one of his holy bitch faces. “Fuck off, Cas.” he turned around and went back to scrubbing the stove. Castiel laughed.

“How’s Sam doing?” He threw the McDonald's leftovers in the garbage. “Last I heard, his organs were being thrown into the toilet.”

The holy bitch face returned before Gabriel huffed and threw the cloth into the sink. “Yea. He wasn't doing so well. He fell asleep, should be better in the morning.” Gabriel glanced at the garbage can. “I really got to work on cooking.”

“You do.” Cas agreed.

“Looks like we've both got things to work on.” Gabe chuckled.

It was Cas’ turn to shoot a bitch face. “I'm trying. And I seem to be getting a little better. He was cuddling with me before he fell asleep.”

“Yea.” Gabriel smiled warmly. “I think they're finally getting used to this whole situation.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them thinking about how adorable their boys. Both very excited for when their boys were submitting to the treatment.

The next morning was a lot calmer. Both Sam and Dean were quiet after the emotional toll from the day before, but they did seem a little more compliant. Sam let Gabriel cut up his pancakes (they got take out) and Dean drank from a bottle.

Sam and Dean were content watching cartoons on the living room floor. Dean was rolling some of his cars around while Sam coloured. While the boys were preoccupied, the angels were-

“GAH!” Castiel shouted. “Gabriel, put that out!”

“I'm trying, Cas!”

“Gabe!” Cas finally managed to drown the pot in water. Gabriel was blushing madly. “How did you manage to catch _water_ on fire?”

“I don't know!” Gabriel pouted. “It was supposed to boil, so the stove must've done it.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “If we're going through with the treatment, you need to be able to cook decently. If you can't boil water, it’s pretty hopeless.”

“Why can't you cook then?”

“I'll be too preoccupied with my baby.”

“Hopefully.” Castiel shot him a burning glare. Gabriel shrugged. “You don't know what'll happen.”

“Let's trying boiling water again.” Cas moved to get a clean pot.

“Later.” Gabriel started walking out of the kitchen. “Let's spend some time with our boys.”

“Gabriel,” Cas drawled.

“We can just order take out until I get better.” They both walked out to the living room.

“We could try our Grace.” Gabe shrugged a ‘no’ when they reached the boys. Both of them were entranced by _The Lion King._

Castiel smirked as he bent down to pick up his baby. Dean yelped as he was whisked into the air. Cas held him so his feet were dangling a foot above the ground.

Dean glowered. “Put me down, Cas.” The angel chuckled as he set Dean on the ground.

“You boys enjoying the movie?” Gabriel said, flopping onto the couch.

“Yea.” Sam responded. “I can't believe we've never seen this.” He sat up onto the couch and Gabriel threw an arm around the boy’s shoulders. They snuggled close together.

Castiel looked up at Dean awkwardly, silently asking if he'd like to cuddle. Dean sighed, sitting on the couch. Cas didn't think Dean wanted him there. Until he saw Dean looking up at him. So, with a smile, he say next to Dean, drawing the boy onto his lap. Instead of protesting, Dean just laid his head against his angel, humming along to _Be Prepared_.

The rest of the day went by without any issues. The pizza they ordered was suitable enough for everyone. Sam and Dean went to bed around 8, but probably didn't fall asleep 'til much later. Gabriel was able to practice cooking, which didn't go very well this time.

The next few days were just as slow and repetitive. The boys woke up, “breakfast”, playtime, “lunch”, quality time, pizza. It was kinda nice having something calm in this insane life of theirs.

Sam and Dean were getting better by the day. They were more accepting of this treatment then when they started. But they still weren't going all the way.

The boys were more often than not on their own in their rooms. It seemed to help them to have privacy, but the angels wanted to spend more time with them. But they wanted the boys to get more accustomed to this in their own way.

Just in case, Castiel kept Dean's hidden baby monitor on whenever he was in his room. Dean never made much noise other than a few grunts. But one morning, the morning of the last trial day, Castiel heard a small cry over the device; “Daddy…”

Castiel immediantly ran to the stairs. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It feels like it's been months since I've updated. Just goes to show how time came move so slowly. Anyway, I'm going to start taking commissions. Just leave a story request in the comments or message my tumblr, ghost-in-the-corner. 
> 
> Ace

Castiel was able to get to his boy’s room in record time. Dean was still in his bed, violently shaking with tears hanging under his eyes.

“Daddy…” he moaned repeatedly.

“Dean.” Cas said urgently, quickly at the bed’s side. “Baby, wake up.” He gently shook the boy until his eyes snapped open. Dean stared at him blankly for a moment.

“D-Daddy?” he asked.

“It's ok, little one. Daddy’s here.” Castiel swooped Dean into the air and held him close. In turn, Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the angel’s neck, crying hard. Castiel held the little boy close, bouncing him, offering his baby every ounce of comfort he could.

Wait... his _baby_ ... Dean was his _baby_ …

Castiel smiled warmly, walking around the room slowly. He was taking care of his _baby_. He couldn't express how happy he was at the moment.

Of course, that moment didn't last forever. Eventually, Dean, too, realized what the situation was and how he was handling it. Even worse, everything Cas was doing to comfort him was actually _working_.

Almost immediately, Dean was pushing against Castiel’s chest, trying to get away. Cas did give him some wiggle room, but didn't let go completely.

“Baby, what's wrong?”

“Don't call me that.” Dean quickly spat. “Put me down, Cas. Now.”

“But Dean, we were making so much progress.” Castiel pouted slightly.

“Dude, I’m very uncomfortable with this, so-” he stopped when Cas put him on the ground.

“You weren't uncomfortable a moment ago.” Cas said. Dean didn't respond. He was kinda shocked - mostly because he was right. Dean didn't mind it at all just after he woke up. Mostly because of his nightmare. Wait, no. No. He's ok. He was just tired and his head was all blurry when that happened. His actions were just a mistake. This wasn't going to happen.

He didn't realize that he was crying again until Castiel placed a hand on each cheek. “Dean, everything’s okay. You don't have to be a hunter anymore. Just let go. You'd be so much happier.”

Dean closed his eyes. God, he so wanted this. And he was totally fucked up for it. But he was being offered this - he should take it.

But still, this was weird. And it didn't seem right. He was a grown man. An adult. Not some baby. Jesus, he needs to stop this. But, somehow, he can't bring himself to pull away from Cas.

“Dean, everything will be okay.” Castiel said calmly. “Nothing bad is going to happen. And it doesn't matter that you think it's ‘weird’. Whatever helps you, little one, I will be there to provide.”

That was all he needed to hear. He opened his teary eyes and looked into the angel’s firm gaze. Dean let out a sob and thrust himself into the arms of his angel. Castiel wrapped his arms around his charge, rubbing his back and swaying side to side.

“D-Daddy?” Dean asked uncertainly.

Castiel smiled. “It's ok, baby. Daddy's got you.”

They stood there, swaying for a few more minutes until Dean started to calm down. Still, Cas made no move whatsoever. He didn't want to disturb the baby. He was probably tired from all that crying.

Sleep was probably the best thing for Dean right now. Just looking out the window, you could tell it was early. Too early for babies to be up.

Castiel pulled back just enough to look Dean in the eyes. Though Dean wasn't pleased about the separation, whimpering out his distress.

“It's okay. I'm just going to get you a bottle.”

Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ shirt tightly. “Don't leave me.” he squeaked.

Castiel sighed happily. “Ok. You can come with.” With that, the angel scooped up the baby, settling Dean in his arms. Dean yawned and laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

Bouncing his baby, Castiel walked down to the kitchen. Gabriel was at the stove, practicing with bacon when they walked in.

“Hey.” Gabriel greeted. “Everything ok?”

“Yes.” Cas replied while grabbing a prepared bottle from the fridge. “Everything’s fine.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, pointing a look at Dean. Dean was yawning widely, hand rubbing his left eye. Cas gave him a look saying 'I’ll explain later’.

Cas popped the bottle into the warmer, and waited for it to finish. Meanwhile, Gabriel was standing at the stove, completely focused on the pan in front of him. The meat looked finished, but he couldn't tell. He picked a piece up, examining it closely.

“Holy crap, Gabe. Did you make something edible?” Dean chimed in from his place in Castiel’s arms.

Gabriel looked between Dean and the bacon. “Did I?” He honestly had no idea.

Dean shrugged. “Looks like.” he looked the piece of food over. “Could I try it?”

“Are you sure you want to?” Gabriel asked, an eyebrow perked up. Castiel chuckled.

“Yea.” he held his hand out for the food. Gabe wearily handed the bacon over to the waiting boy. Dean took a bite, a look of surprise crossing his face.

“This actually isn't terrible.” he took another bite.

“Seriously?” Both angels said in unison.

Dean laughed. “Yea. I mean, it's not the best I've ever had, but, it's not so bad.”

They all laughed until they heard the warmer’s timer beep. Castiel grabbed the bottle and made for the stairs.

“Night, kiddo.” Gabe said to the retreating pair.

“Goodnight.” Castiel responded as he ascended the stairs.

Dean had went back to resting his head on the angel’s shoulder with his eyes closed. He was cuddled up like that even when Castiel was maneuvering him to sit comfortably on the rocking chair.

“Open up, little one.” Dean complied, eyes still closed. He began suckling at the warm milk, wrapping one hand around the bottle. Castiel kicked his foot out to give the chair some momentum. Hopefully that and the warm bottle will get his boy to sleep.

And it worked. Within minutes, Dean was peacefully snoring in Cas’ lap. Castiel eased the bottle out of the boy and went to tuck him back into bed. He kissed Dean's forehead,using his Grace to soothe him into a deeper sleep.

“Sweet dreams, baby.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this has to be my favourite chapter yet. But the next chapter, that one's going to be fun. 
> 
> Ace

“AhahahahAHAHA!”

Sam nearly jumped out of his bed. There was loud, mad cackling ringing throughout the house. And Sam had no idea who it was. Maybe something broke in?

He reached his hand under the pillow, groping for the gun that was always there. Well, almost always.

“Shit.” he muttered as the maniacal laughter began getting closer to his room. In fact, it was getting louder and more frantic.

Sam looked to where Lucifer was perched at the bottom of his tree, hoping to get some sort of answer. But the Devil was just smiling madly at the door.

Great. Just great. He was completely defenseless against any enemy.

Sam braced himself for whatever was coming when he heard the cackling just outside his door.

Almost without warning, the door burst open, nearly flying off its hinges. Gabriel was standing there, absolutely beaming with pride. Sam was able to relax a little when he saw that it was just the archangel.

“I did it!” Gabe shouted proudly. “I finally did it!”

“Did what?” Sam barely had anytime to ask before he was whisked into the air.

“I made a decent breakfast!” he cheered, swinging Sam through the air. Sam chuckled at Gabriel's antics.

“You also made a lot of noise.” Cas chimed in from where he leaned on the door frame. He was holding Dean, who was yawning uncontrollably and looking adorable while doing so.

Sam eyed his brother, highly confused. He seemed... different. Was something going on with him? 

No one else in the room paid any attention to the baby, too busy enjoying the antics of the archangel. Still looking at his brother, San was set onto his feet before an arm hooked around his shoulders. He had to lean down for Gabriel to be able to keep his arm there.

“What do you boys say about breakfast?” Gabe asked cheerfully.

Yawning again, Dean nodded before shutting his eyes and laying his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I think someone may need a nap sometime soon.” Cas smiled.

“Yea. But he probably shouldn't nap on an empty stomach.” Gabriel removed his arm from Sam's shoulders. “Come on, let's eat.” The angels started through the door.

Sam, however, hung back. Dean... Dean didn't seem ok. Something was definitely up. He was acting so... childish. It's was worrying.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders again. This time, though, the man didn't have to lean down to accommodate the other person.

“Sam, he's ok.” Lucifer smiled. “He’s just getting into headspace.” Sam’s brow furrowed. Headspace?

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “He's accepting the care of the treatment. That's why he's acting like a baby.” Lucifer’s smile brightened. “He's age playing.”

Sam’s mouth made a wide 'oh’ as he began to understand what the Devil was saying.

“Come on.” Lucifer snapped him from his thinking. “Let's go see what Gabriel prepared for breakfast. Hopefully it's better than it was back at the Garden.” They began walking out of the room together.

“The Garden?” Sam asked.

“God, I still remember the look on poor Adam’s face.” Lucifer visibly cringed. “After that, Dad banned all angels from entering the Garden.”

Sam heartily laughed as they made their way into the kitchen. He sat down, looking over the food. There was a breakfast burrito that looked homemade, with some sorted pieces of fruit and a cup of orange juice.

He picked up the burrito, slowly, looking it over before taking a bite. He sniffed it. Smelt like eggs, bacon and cheese. And not like something that would make him hurl.

“Looks ok.” Lucifer observed. Sam agreed, it looked ok to eat. He nibbled the corner, getting just enough to taste. Tasted like a regular, crappy, microwavable frozen burrito. All in all, ok.

“Dude, this isn't bad.” Sam chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucifer watching him closely.

“Damn straight.” Gabriel smirked from his seat. “I'm getting pretty good at this.” Gabe had another bite of his burrito.

Breakfast was pretty quiet, as usual. But there was a certain tension in the air this time. Maybe it was the fact that Dean was sitting on Cas’ lap with his head on the angel’s shoulder, eyes closed and being fed. Maybe it was the fact that Sam couldn't keep his eyes off his brother.

It was just really _weird_. Sam had never seen his brother act this way. It was endearing, hell it was downright adorable but it was also just too weird for Sam.

“Alright. I think it's time Dean and I go upstairs for a little while.” Cas announced, standing up. He bounced Dean slightly, eliciting a happy hum from the sleepy boy. “We’ll see you soon.” he left, taking the bottle from the counter with them.

Sam and Lucifer watched them leave as Gabriel cleared the table. Dean looked so tired. He had barely moved while he was sitting at the table. What was going on?

“He looks adorable.” Lucifer said. Sam looked at him weirdly. “Don't look at me like that, Sammy. He's going to get better during this time. Hopefully you will too. This is a good thing, Sam.”

Sam shrugged distractedly. He was still totally weirded out by Dean's behaviour. He was sitting silently for a few minutes, staring off into space.

Gabriel had picked up on his attitude while he did the dishes. This must have been so hard for Sam. Dean had been his role model his whole life. And, seeing him like this... Gabe could relate. In fact, that brother happened to be on the room.

“He's right, Sam.” he said quietly, stopping his movements. Sam looked at him like he was insane.

“What're you talking about?” he squeaked.

Gabriel moved to sit next to Sam at the table. He put his hand on his boy’s shoulder.

“Sam, Lucifer is right. This is a good thing. It's ok to do this. That's why we’re here. Dean going along is just a step closer to our goal. There's one last step to take.” he raised his eyebrow at Sam.

Sam was silent. “But- I- it- God, I don't know what to do? If Dean’s acting like that, how do you me to act? Just like him?”

“No, of course not.” Gabriel sighed. “Sam, you'll be as young as you need to be. But you probably won't be as young as your brother.”

“Why?” Sam was so confused. He didn't know what Gabriel was trying to ask of him anymore.

“Sam, you've both been working pretty much your whole lives. But Dean has been working for much longer even harder. He needs some release after taking care of you for so long.” Sam shrunk back a little. “Sweetheart, it's not your fault. But Cas wanted your brother to age down like this so Dean could have a little bit of time without worry. You, however, you can choose how young you go. You don't need to be a baby, but I think you might be around 6 or 7.”

Sam shrugged. He got what Gabe was saying about Dean, but this was still hard.

“Listen, Sam. I told you you can choose how you age down. You should. It'll be good for you. And it's easy. All you have to do is act that age until you don't need to act like it anymore. You'll be fine, trust me.”

Sam sighed. “Okay.” Gabriel smiled.

“You want to go play?”

Sam nodded. “I just have one question.” he said. “How do you know about what Lucifer said?"

...

Shit. _Shit._


	16. Chapter 16

Lucifer almost never feels panic. But there have been certain moments when he did.

He panicked when he battled the Darkness.

When the Earth was created.

When Dad left Heaven.

When Michael told him that they had to fight.

When he was thrown back into the Cage with Sam.

He panicked when he started actually _caring_ for the Winchester.

But he has never, _never_ felt panic as awful or as different as it did when Sam asked how Gabriel knew what he said.

Lucifer violently turned to Gabriel and pushed his feeling of panic toward his younger brother. Gabriel quickly looked his direction then started yammering about how he read Sam’s mind.

Luckily, Sam bought it. He agreed to go play, though the poor kid was stuttering nervously. Gabriel took his hand, helped him up and led him into the living room.

He smiled. They looked like they fit. It didn't matter how, or why, but they definitely looked like two matching puzzle pieces. Lucifer finally felt his panic start to ebb and be replaced with a sort of joy.

Lucifer went to follow the pair, but be a sharp pain in his head. Then all he saw was lightning. Lightning which illuminated the intricate bars in front of him.

“Shit!” Lucifer shouted, slamming his hands against the Cage. In his haste to communicate with Gabriel, he must've lost enough power to throw himself back into his prison.

He could feel it - he was too weak to get back home.

“Welcome back, asshole.” someone muttered behind him. Lucifer turned around to greet Adam.

“Heya, kiddo. How're ya?”

“Bite me.” Adam turned from Lucifer angrily. What? Lucifer _tried_ to be nice. It probably didn't sound that way, but he tried.

God, he _hated_ the Cage. Especially after the Apocalypse when he was forced to bunk with Sam, Michael, and Adam. Of course then he had the energy and the desire to torture the humans and fight his brother. Now they all just sit around glaring at each other.

“Brother.” Michael greeted coldly from across the Cage. “How are the Winchesters?”

“Still little douchebags who like knives way too much.” he slumped against the wall behind him. No way was he spilling about the age play.

“You can say that again.” Adam growled. “They said they were my brothers, yet you don't see me on Earth.”

“It is the same with my brothers. None of them have fought to free me from Hell.”

“Oh, they thought of it.” Lucifer chimed in.

“And?”

“Castiel.” was all he said. Michael threw his head back in frustration.

“I should've ended that rebellious little heathen centuries ago.” he grimaced.

“Probably wouldn't have done you any good. He seems to be Dad’s favourite, always coming back from Death.”

“Just like my ‘brothers’.” Adam spat. “They told me about all the times they died when I was brought back to life.”

“They were only resurrected so much because they needed to fulfill the Plan.” Michael retorted.

“But then you tried to use me instead when I was perfectly fine being dead.”

The anger within the Cage was unmistakable. The three descended into silence, not even bothering glance at one another.

Lucifer was beyond pissed. Or... sad? Distraught? Angry? Ugh, where did all of these emotions come from?!

Oh, wait. The Winchesters.

Dammit, why is that where he wants to be right now? Safe in that warm home Castiel and Gabriel created, helping Sam and Dean out.

And Sam. Fuck him, he cares about the boy. Too much that he regrets what he did to him here. And Lucifer hardly regrets stealing candy from babies. Now Sam was stuck seeing him whenever he could muster enough power to escape the Cage and get into Sam's head. At least now he would try to help the kid.

But if Sam found out that it was _actually_ him, he'd be in a worse Hell. To know that you're stuck with the real Satan in your head would be maddening. He could be sent to an insane asylum for the rest of his life. And dammit, Lucifer didn't want that for the poor kid.

Though, if they're stuck like this, one day he'll have to tell Sam. Just, not when the kid’s still warming up to him.

“Are you alright, brother?” Michael broke Lucifer’s thought process. “That is usually the face you make when you think heavily.”

Lucifer glared at him. “Just thinking about what I can do to our Sammy.”

Michael squinted his eyes. He leaned forward, almost on his hands and knees. “No.” he whispered.

“No?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Why would I lie?”

Michael was slowly crawling in his direction, eyes fixed on Lucifer. Lucifer felt uncomfortable, staring back at his brother as he inched closer. Michael leaned into his face, examining his every feature.

“I do not know. But I can tell - I know you well enough. You are lying.”

Lucifer’s glare increased its intensity as his elder brother froze in place. Over Michael's shoulder, Lucifer caught a glimpse of Adam looking at them curiously.

Deciding he had enough, Lucifer pulled his leg up, hitting Michael square in the chest. As his brother fell back, he stood up, stretching his limbs.

“I think I’ve had enough of this ‘family time’. It's about time I go bug the Winchesters anyway.”

“You even have enough Grace to make it up there?” Adam asked.

“Let's find out.” he smirked. Spreading his bright pink wings, Lucifer gave them a powerful flap.

Within an instant, he was stumbling into the living room at the house. He took a moment to compose himself before he turned to find the family.

Sam was sitting with Gabriel on the couch, quietly listening to _Charlotte’s Web_ . They were cuddling, and _by Dad it was adorable_.

Smiling, Lucifer plopped down onto the couch next to Sam, wrapping his arm around the boy. Sam snuggled into the touch adorably. He definitely seemed happier. Then again, Lucifer felt happier too. Maybe this thing wasn't just for Sam’s benefit.

The three of them say there for a half hour before they heard steps coming down the stairs.

“Sounds like your brother.” Gabriel placed a bookmark in the novel. As he placed it onto the coffee table, Castiel appeared from around the corner, holding the hand of a happy looking Dean.

“Morning, Dean.” Lucifer shifted so Sam could get up to greet his brother.

“Mornin’, Sammy.” Dean smiled.

“Someone seems happier.” Gabriel stood next to his brother. Dean happily nodded.

“Seems like some more sleep helped improve his mood.” Cas said, swinging the hand that held Dean’s through the air. Dean giggled.

Sam was still clearly uncomfortable with his brother’s state of mind. His smile was faltering, and he was shrinking back from his family.

Lucifer stood up, catching Sam before anyone else noticed his movement. He hugged the nervous boy, trying to reassure him.

“Sam, buddy, it's ok.” Sam gulped, still unsure. “This’ll be fine. Just look at how happy your brother is.”

Sam looked at his brother intently. It took him a minute, but he slowly nodded his agreement.

Cause Lucifer was right. Just after a few hours of this, Dean was obviously happier. He stood taller, smiled brighter, and looked freer than before.

Sam leaned his head so it was leaning against Lucifer’s. Lucifer couldn't help smiling when Sam showed him affection. He could've stayed like this forever, but Sam should spend time with his brother. He unwrapped his arms from around the boy, garnering a small protest. Sam looked his direction, sporting sort-of puppy eyes. Lucifer gave him a gentle push towards his brother.

“Spend some time with him. I'll still be here.” That seemed to be it. Sam smiled shyly before turning to his now little brother.

“Dean, do you- do you want to go play?” The words were clearly hard for him to get out, but Lucifer was proud either way.

Dean looked happily in his direction before turning a questioning look to Castiel. “Can I, Daddy?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow in interest.

Cas smiled widely. “Of course you can. Have fun.” Castiel removed his hand from Dean’s and pushed him in the direction of the toy box. Sam grabbed his brother’s hand and they walked happily over to the toy box together.

Castiel and Gabriel were standing tall, watching the boys from their headspaces.

“I have to say, Cas, this was the right decision.” Gabriel smiled and crossed his arms.

“I believe we did.” he agreed.

Lucifer smiled brightly. He moved behind the two angels, dropping an arm around each. Castiel gave no visible reaction. Gabriel, however, leaned into him with no qualms, a lot like they did back in heaven.

“You guys are definitely doing the right thing.” he smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: it's about to get more cereal. It's been mostly fluff (which is awesome, and I love it), but there is a matter of people eating Dick(s) who need to be taken care of *wink wink*.
> 
> Also, I'm talking about the good Teen Titans. Not the one going on now. That's not allowed here. 
> 
> Ace

Castiel smiled fondly to himself as he looked on to the boys. It was amazing that they were able to achieve what's happening in just over a week.

Sam was planted in front of the TV screen, eyes glued to the screen as he watched _Teen Titans_.

Dean was sitting near his brother, carefully wheeling his cars around on the roadway rug.

Both of them were smiling with childlike glee. It was absolutely adorable. And it was hard to believe that just eight days ago, the two humans in the room were cold blooded hunters.

Noticing movement to his side, Cas looked over to see Gabe walking into the room. He was carrying a tray with _Chips Ahoy!_ cookies and two cups of milk.

“Oh boys!” the archangel called cheerily. Sam and Dean looked up, curiosity written all over their faces. “Who wants a snack?”

Sam's face immediately brightened as he quickly got to his feet.

Dean, however, was slower to stand. He fumbled with his legs until he seemed to get them to work. Not hiding his happiness, he followed his brother to where Gabe was setting the food on the coffee table.

Smirking, Castiel snuck up behind Dean. Before the boy could do anything, Cas whisked him into the air, twirling him before settling the boy comfortably in his arms.

Dean (adorably) scowled up at him. Cas just chuckled then sat himself next to his older brother. He allowed Dean to squirm into a different position as the boy reached out for a cookie.

Gabriel sat back, letting Sam dig into the cookies, though not before grabbing one himself.

The boys turned back to the TV, completely enthralled by the show before them. Both Gabe and Cas watched too, though not nearly as invested as Sam and Dean. 

“This is a children's show, right?” Cas asked after watching for a few minutes.

“Yea!” Sam nodded enthusiastically, not looking away from the screen. “Isn't it good?”

“It is a compelling story. ” Castiel agreed. “But if it's a children’s show, why is the villain enslaving Robin under the threat of killing his friends?” he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Sam just shrugged, looking away only to pick up his cup of milk. Castiel was still confused, but this was much better than pornography.

The tray of snacks barely lasted one episode before it was decimated by two Winchesters and an archangel. (“What? I don't get any damn cookies?! I don't think so!”)

It was another episode before Dean cuddled into Castiel. He was looking increasingly tired as the day moved on. Cas was beginning to wonder how much sleep Dean was getting before he intervened.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was 1:30. Seemed like the right time for a baby to have a nap.

“Dean?” he asked quietly. Yawning, Dean slowly looked up at him. “Do you want to go up to your room for a little bit? For some peace and quiet?” Dean shrugged in response, clearly not minding the idea.

Carefully, Castiel stood up, cracking Dean as best he could in his arms. It was a bit difficult considering his size. He's lucky that Sam hasn't regressed as far as Dean.

“Where you going, bro?” Gabe asked. Sam was looking at Dean curiously from behind Gabe.

“We’re going to relax in the nursery for a little while. Where it’s nice and quiet.” Cas replied, gently bouncing Dean. There was a quiet hum from his arms.

Sam looked like he was going to protest, but had no time to. “Alright. Have fun in the boring old nursery.” he rolled his eyes mockingly, but his smile was still genuine.

Castiel turned towards the stairs, gently bouncing Dean every so often until they got to the nursery. Shutting the door quietly, Cas began to pace around the room slowly, rocking his baby.

Dean was clearly trying hard to stay awake. He was fidgeting, rubbing his eyes and moving his legs to and fro. His thumb found its way into his mouth at one point.

Chuckling fondly, Cas pulled the digit out of Dean’s mouth. When he whimpered, Castiel shushed him.

“Now now, little one. No need to get worked up.” he pulled a clean pacifier out of the changing table. “We don't put our gross fingers in our mouths. That’s what pacifiers are for.” he gently pushed it into Dean's mouth, who began to suckle earnestly.

Slowly, Castiel lowered them both into the rocking chair. He began rocking it slowly, which made Dean seem to relax even more.

It seemed like mere seconds before he had drifted off. He was curled into his angel, completely relaxed and occasionally sucking on his pacifier.

Castiel had never seen anything better than this in all the millennia he's been alive. Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, comfortably, sleeping in his lap. He was utterly adorable.

He was reluctant to put him down, but Cas knew he'd be more comfortable in his bed. As slowly as he could, Cas walked across the room, rocking his baby the whole time. He gently set Dean onto the mattress and tucked him in, careful not to wake him up.

But he shouldn't have worried. Dean was deeply asleep, unaware to the slightest change. He didn't even flinch when Cas shut off the lamp, darkening the room.

He closed the door behind him and quietly made his way downstairs, just in case Sam and Gabriel were still watching TV.

But alas, they were nowhere to be seen. Castiel sighed. He should've expected this. His brother was so excited about the backyard.

Since the house was on an acreage, the had ample space to use without any prying eyes. On one of the first days working on this, Gabriel came up with an idea. He was always so excited about, and apparently it became too much. They had planned on showing Sam and Dean together.

He walked to the backyard, finding exactly what he expected: Sam squealing as Gabe pushed him down the water slide.

Sam hit the water with a heavy splash, only to come up grinning from ear to ear. That's when he noticed Castiel.

“Hey Cas,” he swam over to the edge. “where's Dean?”

He smiled. “He was really tired, so he's having a nap.” Sam looked dejected. “Don't worry. He’ll be up soon. Then you two can swim together.”

“Speaking of swimming,” a loud splash and a shout interrupted their conversation. Gabriel emerged, the twinkle in his eye undeniable. “how about you join us, Cassie?”

Sam jumped onto the idea. “Yea! You can come swim with me and Dad!” Castiel looked at his brother, who smirked evilly in response.

“Seeing as I’m already wet, thanks to your dad, I suppose I should.” Sam giggled and began swimming away.

Castiel was going inside to change into a bathing suit, but froze. Looking down at himself, it was obvious his brother already looked after that.

Sighing, Cas jumped into the water. Gabriel swam over to him, climbing onto his back.

“Gabriel, what are you-”

“Relax, little bro.” Gabriel said calmly. “Let's have some fun.” Castiel huffed, annoyed.

“Hey!” Sam drew their attention onto himself. “Let's play tag! You're it, Cas!”

Gabriel immediately launched off of Cas’ back. He swam off with Sam, trying to evade Castiel.

Cas sprang after them, already enjoying the afternoon that lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a quick estimate, I'd say Dean is about 1 1/2 when regressed, whereas Sam is closer to 6.


	18. Chapter 18

“And when can we manufacture this?”

“If our science is right, and we know it is, we can start putting this in products next week.”

Dick smiled a sickeningly devilish smile. “Perfect.” he walked away from the scientist who was scribbling something on his clipboard. “This is going all according to plan.”

“It certainly is. By this time next year, the United States of America will be ours.” the scientist agreed.

Dick inhaled the sweet smell of Serum 2861, and the scent of the delicious Americans is was controlling. His face twisted into surprise, then disgust.

“Why do I smell an angel?” he looked around the room for the perpetrator.

Gabriel felt his breath quicken. _Shit_ . He _knew_ he shouldn't have come in with no plan. Damn it. Notes for next time. Whatever. All he has to do now is to wing it. He has to _wing_ it. Heh, angel puns.

The Leviathans were inching closer to his spot in the shadows. Clearly they thought they could overpower him. He may have been an archangel, but they were still dangerous.

But he has all the info he needs. Now he can kill these bastards.

“Don't look so confident, boys.” Gabriel revealed himself, stepping out of the corner. “You could fool people into thinking you're the smart ones.”

Dick sighed. “Angels. The pettiest of all species.”

“At least we're not black-blooded killers.” his archangel blade slipped into his hand. The gold metal startled the beasts in front of him.

“An archangel?” the scientist gapped. “Aren't all of those dead?”

“I was for a while. Got kinda boring.” Gabriel shrugged. He twirled his weapon around threateningly.

“We feel the same way.” Dick smirked. “Now what can we do for you?”

“Well, you can go ahead and stop trying to take control of America, for starters.”

“Oh, well now. We can't do that. My apologies.” Dick stepped forward. “And I'd like to apologize in advance for having to kill you. Archangels are truly... fascinating, and it'd be a shame to kill the last one.” Another step. “But I'm afraid you know too much.”

“I know much more than you ever will.” Gabriel said threateningly.

“Then it’ll be even more of a shame to kill you.” Roman lunged forward, hand dangerously outstretched.

Gabriel bounded out of the way, impaling the scientist in his chest as he did.

The Leviathan squealed and squirmed, dying almost instantly. Gabriel ejected his blade, whirling around to face Roman.

The other Leviathan had his true face drawn out and roaring, trying to draw in more of the beasts.

“Oh hell no.” the archangel murmured as he jumped at the beast.

Unfortunately, Dick jumped out of the way, grabbing Gabriel's coat as he dodged the attack.

Gabriel fell forwards onto the floor. He got to his feet as quickly as he could, but it wasn't quick enough.

Dick plunged his hand into the archangel’s stomach, using as much of his power as he could in attempt to kill Gabriel.

Gabriel roared in pain. The pain was almost as powerful as when Lucifer stabbed him during the Apocalypse. Only this felt like being stabbed by an angel blade while he drowned. He had to get out of here.

He shakily drew his blade, plunging it into Dick’s shoulder. The Leviathan recoiled in pain, its hand going with it. The pause was just long enough for Gabriel to escape.

He gasped as he fell heavily on the couch. The impact was so hard he lost his breath for a second. Gabriel sputtered for air, trying to recollect himself.

When he finally found his composure, and began to relax, he could hear faint cries coming from upstairs. He could also hear his brother comforting the source of said cries.

“Shh. Shh. It's okay. Everything will be okay, little one.” Castiel crooned distantly.

Dad, Gabriel wished someone was saying that to _him_. He looked at the wound on his stomach. It was deep, about halfway through his vessel, and it was oozing black goo and Grace.

He reached his hand out, quickly inserting it into the hole. “GAH!” he cried out. He felt tears prick his eyes as he fell back weakly. Damn it dam _n it damn iT DAMN IT_. He should've made a plan.

Gabriel didn't notice the pounding steps coming down the stairs.

“Gabriel?!”

“AAAH!”

Gabe looked up as best he could. Castiel was standing there, dumbfounded, holding a powerfully sobbing Dean. Things couldn't get any worse.

“What's going on?” a shout came from the staircase.

Shit. Sam.

What was he going to do?

Luckily, Castiel was thinking on his feet when Gabriel couldn't.

“Sam. Please calm down.” Castiel walked out of sight. “I need you to take your brother up into the nursery and try to calm him down.”

“But Cas, wha-”

“Please, Sam. Don't question this. I'll explain later. Just take him into the nursery and get him to calm down as quickly as you can.”

There was quiet shuffling before Cas came running back into his line of vision with bandages and gauze.

“Dammit, Gabe. What in Father’s name did you do?”

As his brother began to bandage him up, Gabriel tried to speak. All that came out was choked words and black ooze.

“Don't speak. And next time, talk to me before you leave the house to do something stupid like this.”

Gabriel was beginning to feel numb, darkness taking over his vision. He reached his hand out to his brother, hoping for some form of comfort.

“It's going to be okay, Gabriel. You'll survive. Just stay with me. Don't go under. Just stay…”

* * *

Castiel watched helplessly as Gabriel fell unconscious.

No. No no no. This was bad. Why was his brother _this_ stupid? Why couldn't they have talked about this beforehand? And, most importantly, why was he even near Leviathan?

And why did he have to do this _now_? When they were easing the boys into their treatment?

“Oh, Gabriel. You really messed up this time.”

Castiel bandaged him as quickly as he could, but there wasn't much he could do. Gabriel had been stabbed deeply, right through to his Grace. Even worse, some of his Grace has been infected.

Leviathan ooze was a deadly substance for angels, demons, and humans alike. Father only knows what it could do to something unkillable like Gabriel.

Gabriel had to be supervised 24/7 so the infection can be monitored. Only, so do Sam and Dean. They're so young right now, and they can't be abandoned. It's not the right time for _anything_ right now.

Castiel needed to do something. But what? Gabriel was too dangerous for a mortal to be near, but he needed to get to Sam and Dean as quickly as possible. Who could he trust to come into the house?

Castiel’s eyes brightened a bit as an old friend came to mind. Hell, he hadn't seen them in years. But they were likely the only one who could help him right now.

Slowly, he reached out his Grace, connecting to Heaven, and searched for the angel. He was pleased when he was able to find them within minutes.

He connected with them, and _begged_ them to get to the Earth as quickly as possible.

Luckily, they agreed to find a vessel as quickly as possible. Castiel gave them the coordinates of their acreage, warning them about the intense warding.

The knock on the door a few minutes later was such a relief Cas felt his knees weaken slightly.

He rushed to the door, and opened it widely. The familiar face in front of him was nothing less than warm and kind.

“Castiel. I got here as quickly as he could.” she stepped into the house, gasping when she saw Gabriel’s vessel.

“Hannah. Thank Father you're here. I have to go get the kids, and I need-”

“Castiel. Please calm down.” she put her hand on his shoulder. “Do what you need to do. I'll watch over Gabriel.”

Castiel barely thanked her before he flew into the nursery, trying to be as fast as he could.

Sam was cuddling a silently crying Dean on the floor, cooing wordlessly his baby brother. It was heartbreaking. What Cas saw was something close to the scene from November 2nd, 1982.

“Sam. Dean.” he said shakily. He slowly approached them so not to scare them.

Sam looked up with watery eyes, while Dean gave no visible reaction.

“Cas?” Sam squeaked. “What happened?”

Castiel didn't even responds. He dropped to his knees, pulling the boys into his lap. He wrapped his arms around them both, rocking back and forth.

“Oh, boys. I'm so sorry.” Castiel said after a moment. “It's going to be a hard few weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiles innocently*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, this chapter just might be worse than the last one. Oops. It's not like the show this is based on is all sunshine and rainbows. 
> 
> Ace

Castiel stayed with the boys until each of them felt comfortable enough to let go. But when Dean tried to crawl to his daddy, Sam refused to let go.

“Sam, sweetheart,” Castiel reached out to stroke his hair. “you can let go of your brother now. Everything’s okay.”

“No.” Sam stated, squeezing his brother tighter. “I can protect him.”

Castiel wanted to scream. He wanted to smite a demon. He just wanted to do _something_. But he can hardly do anything right now. Right now, all he can do is watch over the Winchesters.

“How about we get you boys to bed, hm?” Sam looked up at him wearily. “You two can sleep together.” Slowly, Sam nodded. He carefully got to his feet, maneuvering his widely-yawning brother. Castiel helped his across the hall, mojoing a larger bed for them to sleep in.

He helped the boys to lay comfortably, tucking them under the covers.

“I'll be right back. Dean needs a bottle, and you should have something to drink too.” Castiel rushed to the door so to get it over with.

“Cas?” came Sam's small voice from behind him. When he turned around, Sam had a single tear crawling down his left cheek. “Is my daddy okay?”

Castiel sighed. He re-entered the room slowly. “Right now, no. But, with time, he’ll be better than he was before.” He knew that wasn't a good enough answer for a Winchester, but he didn't want to explain to him the severity of the situation.

Instead of taking the stairs, he flew to the kitchen, using his Grace to get the dishes he needed. While Dean's bottle was being heated, Cas took a sippy cup from its storage. He wasn't sure he would ever use this for Sam, but if there were a better time for it, Cas wouldn't be able to foresee it.

He got back to the bedroom as quickly as he could. What he saw both made him want to coo and made his heart break a little more. Dean was half asleep, curled around his brother. Sam was stroking his hand up and down his brother’s back, whispering inaudible nothing's to him.

Castiel approached them quietly. Sam looked up to him, eyes still watery.

“Here.” he passed Sam the bottle and placed the sippy cup on the bedside table. “You feed your brother. There's water on the table for you. I'll be downstairs with Gabriel if you need me.” he smiled sadly.

Sam nodded. He immediately went to feed his brother, bringing Dean out of his daze. He murmured angrily before latching onto the offered bottle.

Castiel didn't want to watch. He turned out the door as quickly as he could, gently closing it behind him.

Hannah was still at Gabriel's side when Cas got downstairs. Gabriel was still unconscious, absolutely nothing new about his medical state.

“Castiel, what's going on?” Hannah asked, but he didn't answer. He sank onto the couch, next to his brother’s head, and buried his face in his hands. Everything was going wrong. Gabriel was out and infected with Leviathan blood, and Sam and Dean were...

“Oh, _Father_.” Castiel felt himself cry out. Right now, he was absolutely useless.

He felt a hand drop into his shoulder, and a calming brush of Grace. He looked up, teary eyed, to see Hannah smiling brightly down at him.

“Castiel, please. Tell me what's going on. How are you alive?”

He sighed. “Oh, Hannah. I don't even know where to begin.” She smiled again, kneeling to eye level.

It took him a minute, but he explained _everything_.

While Cas was explaining the age play, Gabriel started stirring. Not that either seraph noticed him. Hannah was giving all her attention to Castiel, who was emotionally venting his heart out.

“Caass...” he moaned. Then, both Hannah and Castiel turned to him.

“Gabe.” Cas leaned forward, placing his hands on each shoulder. “Gabriel, I'm right here.”

Gabriel struggled to open his eyes, but had no trouble reaching his hand up to grip Castiel’s wrist.

Eventually, Gabriel got his eyes open and stared up at his little brother. “Cas,” his voice was scratchy, and he clearly had trouble talking. “Where... where are the boys?”

At that, Castiel’s face fell even further. He sighed again, burying his face in his hands.

“Cas?” Gabriel rasped.

Cas sighed, his hands falling into his lap. Right now, he felt overwhelmingly human. He just wanted to cry until he couldn't, which would take a while.

“The boys…” he trailed off. Gabriel squeezed his wrist, prompting him to continue. “I have made a terrible mistake, brother.”

Hannah, who was all but forgotten, once again placed her hand on Castiel's shoulder. She was trying to comfort him greatly. Castiel appreciated that he still had a sibling other than Gabriel who attempted these things.

Fearfully, he continued. “While you were spasming on the couch, I…” he paused. “I asked Sam to put Dean above all else before I took care of you.” All he received was blank stares. “I did to Sam exactly what John Winchester did to Dean. And now Sam is feeling like he has to take care of Dean. I have started a reverse form of their childhood.”

“Castiel,” Gabriel gasped disbelievingly.

“I'm sorry.” he felt emotions begin to take over. It was similar to when he fell during the Apocalypse and after he was God. “I didn't mean to do anything this terrible to them. I was panicking, and I couldn't think of anything else to do. I'm so sor-!”

“Castiel, you're rambling.” Hannah interrupted him. Gabriel looked surprised at her, almost scared. “He called me down to Earth after he had you bandaged. He didn't want you to be unsupervised since…” she glanced to Gabriel's abdomen, not saying anything else.

“What?” he looked confused. He propped himself up on his elbows to see. He gasped in shock, falling back down.

“I- I'm infected.” he gasped.

Castiel nodded. “I'm sorry. It won't kill you, but we don't know what it will do to you.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, shakily sighing.

“I've got even worse news.” Both seraphs looked at him with worry. “I know what the Leviathans are planning. And it's worse than we thought.”


	20. Chapter 20

“They’re doing _what_?!” Hannah gasped in shock. Gabriel smiled as best he could, but the pain in his gut was difficult to surpass.

“I’m afraid they are.” he said with a small groan. “They’re going to poison just about all the food in America with their garbage.”

“This could be devastating.” Castiel added as he sat next to his brother. He put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, trying to ease his tension. “And there’s no way to stop it.”

“Yes.” Hannah agreed, sitting on the coffee table. “With the most powerful man in America a Leviathan, there’s nothing that can stop them.” Her brow furrowed as she crossed her arms.

Gabriel sunk back into the couch as his younger siblings were deep in thought. God, he was such a _fuck up_. All he had to do was pop in, get info, and pop out. That was it. Now, he had fucking Leviathan in him, which could do who knows what?

And now the Levis are impossible to defeat. With Raphael out of the game and Michael and Lucifer in the Cage and his injury, there was nothing they couldn’t kill. The only way to defeat them was intense strategy. Strategy and stupidity. They needed…

 _Oh Father_. No. Oh fucking fuckity fuck no.

“Gabriel? Are you alright?” he opened his eyes to find Castiel and Hannah staring at him with worry. Did he say that out loud?

“No. This is bad.” he closed his eyes again. “This is one of the worst things I’ve ever seen. And you know I’ve seen some serious shit.”

“Well I won’t question that.” a voice with a Southern drawl interjected. Gabriel shot up, looking around in surprise. As he scanned the room, a smoky figure appeared out of nowhere. Despite the hellish situation, Gabe couldn’t help but smile.

“Bobby.” he beamed at the surly old man. “Glad you can join the party.”

“It has been a while. Damn ghost shit makes no sense. Even to me.”  Bobby approached the small group of angels. “Cas.” he nodded to the seraph.

“Hello Bobby.” Cas smiled. “Good to see you.”

“Not for long.”

Gabriel’s face clenched in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve got more information on the Levis.” Bobby sat next to Hannah. “I heard everything you said. But it gets worse.” Gabriel’s face fell at the words. How could it get worse now? “I saw the plans before I died. They plan on curing all the big diseases. Cancer. AIDS. Diabetes. Then they’re going to inject their already messed up food with a chemical that will burn skinnier folks out from the inside. Then they really start with everything you found out.”

Gabriel felt his tiny hope for everything working out shrink a little. He groaned in irritation. This was getting worse by the second. He could see nothing working out at all. Nothing in any direction could work out. Not with the Leviathan, not with the angels. Not even with his boy.

Oh shit.

“Cas,” he murmured. “We need to talk in private. Now.”

“Um, yeah.” Castiel turned to Bobby and Hannah. “Could you give us a moment.”

“Of course.” Hannah replied as she and Bobby walked into the kitchen.

“Cas, I’m a terrible cook.”

Cas chuckled sadly. “I know. But what does this have to do with anything?”

“All of the shit Dick’s pumping into the food supply. All those chemicals, they could kill Sam and Dean easily. And thanks to that, and this wound, we can’t feed them more than once a day.” he buried his head in his hands. “Why did all this have to happen now? Just when we start to help, all Hell breaks loose.”

Gabe felt a tentative hand on his shoulder pull him to lean back on the couch. “Careful of your wound, brother.” Cas stated softly. “And it will be difficult to feed our boys in the coming days. But we’ll figure it out.”

“How?”

Cas smiled. “We have a lot of land. There’s so much we can do with it that could feed Sam and Dean.”

“So we’re becoming farmers?” Gabe raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he thinking?

“To an extent, I suppose.” Cas shrugged, a small smile gracing his lips as he rubbed the back of his head. “Just enough to feed the boys. We can probably purchase some food from the store that we know for sure doesn’t have the additive.”

Gabe laughed. “Oh, if my older brothers could see me now.” he wiped a tear from his eye. “They’d be laughing their asses off.”

“Most likely.” Cas chuckled. “I would if someone had told me before I raised Dean from Hell.”

“You were in one of those lameass garrisons. You were practically emotionless.”

“Many angels in my garrison did have good senses of humour. Especially Uriel. He was the funniest angel I’ve ever met.” Cas smiled brightly.

“Excuse me.” Gabe drawled sassily.

“You’re an archangel. You don’t count.” Cas laughed a little. Gabe raised an eyebrow cockily. Both angels brothers burst out into laughter. It had been a long time since either of them expressed this much joy.

Before either of them were finished laughing, Hannah and Bobby raced back into the room.

“Castiel!” Hannah drew their attention to her. “We have figured out a way that could stop the Leviathan.” Both of their eyes grew in anticipation.

“Spit it out, then!” Gabriel gasped.

“Now, this ain’t gonna be easy.” Bobby interjected. “But, if you can get all the angels to work together-”

“-then we can amass enough power for a mass smiting. Right over Dick’s headquarters.” Hannah finished, smiling.

Gabriel looked at the ceiling in thought. Where Dick is right now is in the middle of suburbia. There would be too many human casualties. But, if they could somehow get Dick and a few of his science buddies to an isolated location…

“That just might be dumb enough to work!” he said out loud. When everyone looked at him, he sighed. “It can work, but only if we plan a little more.” he explained. Everyone in the room made noises of agreement.

Gabriel smirked, but a distant shuffling drew his attention from the situation. Clearly, Castiel heard it too. He stood up and walked in the direction of the stairs.

“Sam? What are you and Dean doing out of bed?”

“Well, um…” a shy voice murmured. “De was wantin’ to see you, an’ I wanted to see if Daddy, was…” Sam trailed off.

“Please wait a moment, Sam.” Cas came from around the corner, silently asking if he should let the boys come downstairs.

Gabe looked down at himself. His torso was bare, exposing the bloody bandages. He decided to use a little Grace to materialize a shirt on himself. He clenched his teeth in irritation: that _hurt_. A lot. Well, whatever.

Putting the thoughts of injury aside, he nodded to Cas to let the boys come down. It was safe for now.

Sam shyly stepped into the room in front of Cas, cradling Dean close to his chest. He recoiled at the sight of Hannah, but she stepped back, showing her hands to prove that she was weaponless.

“It’s okay, Sam.” Gabe chided, turning to face the boy. “She’s a friend. She’s safe.”

At the sight of his daddy, Sam’s careful exterior shattered into tears. Sam rushed over to Gabe, tears already running down his cheeks.

Gabe, for his part, had to hide his pain when Sam launched into his arms. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy at his side. There were no words to describe how relieved he felt his boy against him. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

Sam was pressing himself into Gabe. His tears grew into large streams down his cheeks accompanied with quiet sobs.

Cas had to come over to wriggle a startled Dean out from in between them. After, Sam pushed himself further into his daddy. In return, Gabe let him, no matter how much it hurt.

He was just happy that Sam was there with him.


	21. Chapter 21

Every day since Gabriel was wounded provided a new challenge. For the first, it was trying to move around the house with as little discomfort as possible. The next was trying to keep Sam from cuddling him to death. And yesterday, Gabriel had to man the kitchen since that was the only physical thing he could do. But that didn’t make his cooking any better.

They were “several” disasters over the course of that one day. A few fires, a couple explosions, at one point, some of the food came to life. Either way, you name it, it probably happened. At the very least, the food was edible when it was finished. Though, both the kids would start complaining.

Sam had a seemingly unendless slew of complaints. After almost every bite, he would say something like “This tastes really weird.” or “Why is it so crispy?” or other shit like that. Dean would still eat, but he made weird faces each time. Faces that looked uncomfortable to make. He hasn’t at all spoken in a few days.

After the attack, it seemed, both boys have slipped into younger headspaces. Not much younger than what they originally were, but still different. Dean never spoke anymore and Sam had become much more dependent after the attack. It seemed that they were both severely traumatized after the ordeal.

But, after everything, they finally had a semblance of peace. Though it was too peaceful. Quiet. Uncomfortable.

It sounded nothing like it should in a home with two young boys.

It was four days after the attack, and Sam was playing quietly while Castiel was reading to Dean on the couch. As he walked into the room, Gabriel smiled sadly. He had hoped this would’ve turned out better. They’d be happy, the Leviathans taken care of, a happily ever after for them all.

Nothing ever goes as planned.

“Hey buddy,” Gabe smiled as he cautiously lowered himself next to Sam. “what’cha up to?”

“Jus’ playin’.” Sam muttered. He didn’t look up as he put piece after piece into his puzzle.

“What puzzle are you making?”

Sam shrugged. “The one with the all the books.”

Gabe’s smile faltered. He hated that Sam was being so despondent. And that there was nothing he could do about it. “Do you wanna go read with Cas and Dean?”

Again, Sam shrugged. He didn’t look up or respond, only kept on pushing puzzle pieces into place. Gabe went silent, wishing he could do more to help.

“No sooner had she uttered the words, than the child was indeed changed into a raven and fluttered from the queen’s arms out of the window.” Cas was reading louder than before, no doubt having heard the exchange. “And the bird flew into a dark wood and stayed there for a long time, and her parents knew nothing of her.”

Sam looked over to the couch, a bored curiosity on his face. Cas was reading from that Brother’s Grimm book he was so fond of, a big smile on his face. Dean was curled into his side, looking at the book with a spark of fondness in his eyes. They were an adorable sight. Sam certainly seemed to think so.

He was smiling. It was a lot brighter than anything from the past few days. It was nice to see him smile again.

“So,” Gabe drew Sam’s attention back towards him. “do you wanna go read with your brother?”

Slowly, Sam nodded. He still seemed unsure, but that was good enough. Anything to make him happy.

Gabriel carefully stood up and led Sam over to where Cas and Dean were cuddling on the couch. He let Sam sit first before he sat down next to him. Sam curled into a ball, resting his arm on Dean's shoulder. Gabe put his arm around both of boy’s shoulders as he huddled around Sam, careful of his wound.

Dean looked up to the both of them, slightly startled. After realizing who it was, he smiled up at them before resting his head on Cas’ shoulder and putting his thumb in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Cas was still reading. “In the afternoon, about two o’clock, he went out into the garden to stand upon the tan heap and wait for the raven. As he stood there he felt all at once tired, that he could bear it no longer, and laid himself down for a little but not to sleep. But no sooner was he stretched at length than his eyes closed of themselves and he fell asleep, and slept so sound as if nothing in the world could wake him.”

As Cas read on, Sam started yawning more and more. It was obvious to anyone who looked at him that he wasn't sleeping as much as he should be, probably up worrying all night. It was a blessing to see him so sleepy.

And sure enough, it didn't take him long until he was out. Sam was snoring loudly, draped heavily over Dean.

Dean was squirming, trying to get out from under Sam. Cas smiled, putting the book down. Both angels moved to separate the boys so Dean wouldn't wake Sam up.

When Cas had Dean in his arms, Dean gazed sadly down at his brother.

Cas hugged him. “What's wrong?”

In response, Dean pointed at Sam, then at himself.

“What?” Gabe blurted out. Sure, he was an archangel, but baby talk was hard to understand.

Huffing, Dean pointed at Sam, then at himself.

“You're going to have to be more specific.” Cas said patiently.

Dean whined and tried again. He pointed at Sam. But before he pointed at himself, he clapped his hands together and put them under his head.

Castiel clearly didn't understand, but Gabriel got what he was saying.

“Sam's been sleeping in your room with you?” Cas looked at him in surprise. Gabe shrugged at his brother before looking back at Dean. The baby nodded.

Gabriel looked sadly down at Sam, who was still snoozing on the couch. He shouldn't be surprised. After everything that happened, it's not surprising to learn that Sam had taken on this role. He was the one that had to take care of Dean after he was stabbed.

He kneeled down next to the couch, running his hand through Sam's hair. His abdomen was burning like Hell, but he didn't care. His boy was more important.

He could feel two pairs of eyes on the back of his head. When Gabe turned around, it was exactly what he saw. Castiel was staring at him sadly, no doubt blaming himself. Dean looked on the verge of tears.

Gabriel stood up and walked over to the pair. He put on hand on Cas’ shoulder, the other on Dean’s. Sighing, he looked at the both of them, trying to be as comforting as possible.

“We’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story in this chapter is 'The Raven' by the Grimm Brothers.


	22. Chapter 22

It wasn’t even midnight when soft wails came over the baby monitor.

Castiel put his head in his hands and sighed. It was so hard seeing everyone he loves in pain. And this was supposed to be a time of healing for all of them. Then Gabriel got stabbed, and everything went down the toilet. He’s never felt so helpless. 

“Castiel?” Hannah drew his attention towards her. She put her hand out, picking up the baby monitor. She gave him a reassuring look.

Cas smiled, grateful for his sister. He stood up, walking towards the stairs. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Take your time.” She smiled and picked up her coffee.

It didn’t take long to walk from the kitchen to Dean’s bedroom, and Castiel wasn’t surprised in the least with what he saw; Dean was laying on the carpet with tears streaming down his face and nothing covering his bottom. Dean didn’t look up from where he was staring at his soiled pants.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Castiel made short work of entering the room and scooping Dean into his embrace. He ran his hand up and down the baby’s back. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” 

Yet, to Dean, nothing was. He started to cry a little louder, clutching onto Castiel’s shirt.

Cas continued rubbing Dean’s back and swaying back and forth. He couldn’t wrap his head around what was wrong. This just meant that Dean was feeling relaxed enough to start letting go of all the stress from his normal life. Cas couldn’t understand why Dean would get so worked up for peeing while he slept. 

Castiel walked over to the unused changing table. He needed to make sure Dean would be protected for the rest of the night.

Dean whimpered as he was laid on the table, looking up at Cas with large, wet eyes. Castiel put his hand on Dean’s cheek, cooing sweet nothings to him.

“It’s okay, little one,” he pulled his hand away to reach for a diaper. Dean pouted, and it was utterly adorable. “Call it a necessary evil.” He smiled.

Dean locked looks with the diaper and, pouting harder, shook his head. He crossed his arms over his chest grumpily.

Putting the diaper on the table, Castiel picked Dean back up, allowing the baby to curl into him. Dean let out a pitiful sob.

“It’s alright, Dean. There’s nothing wrong with needing a diaper. In your case, that’s a good thing. It just means that you’re finally getting the rest you deserve. You don’t need to worry about anything. And I do mean anything. You don’t need to worry about feeding yourself, or about getting adequate sleep, or even having to go to the bathroom. Daddy’s right here to take care of everything you need.”

It took a moment, but slowly came out from his hiding spot on Castiel’s neck. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and stared at Castiel for a few minutes. He wearily looked at the changing table, then back at Cas, and slowly nodded.

Smiling, Castiel kissed the side of his head and laid him back on the changing table. It was a difficult change, with Dean working himself up every time Castiel moved his hand away. He had to keep a hand on Dean through the whole process.

When he was finished, he immediately scooped Dean onto his hip. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck and whimpered in relief. Castiel had already started walking around the room, bouncing his baby. 

“Shh, shh. Everything’s fine. It’s all over. Everything’s okay now.” Cas continued whispering reassurances until he felt Dean relax against him. He waited until Dean’s intense grip on his neck had loosened and he started sucking on his thumb again.

Stopping by the door, Castiel gently pushed Dean down his neck. He smiled when he could see Dean’s face. Dean was gazing up at him with heavy eyes as he sloppily suckled on his thumb. Castiel chuckled. He still wasn’t used to seeing Dean this adorable.

“How about we get you another bottle, and you and I can watch some TV. As a treat.” Dean yawned in response. Castiel took that for a yes, and began walking to the kitchen.

“Castiel?” Hannah asked as the two of them entered the room. “Is everything alright with your charge?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, not wanting Hannah to get overly worried. “But could you make Dean a bottle? He can’t fall back asleep.”

“Uh, sure.” Hannah quickly started getting everything ready for Dean.

Castiel moved into the living room, rocking his increasingly tired-looking baby all the while. He settled the both of them on the couch, gently draping Dean across his lap. Dean was pliant as he was manipulated on the couch, trusting Castiel completely. The fact made Cas smile wider than any smile he remembers.

After a few minutes of quiet cuddling, Hannah walked in, carrying a warm bottle with her. She sat on the couch, facing Dean. 

“Here.” She said to the baby, offering it to him. She smiled warmly.

Dean looked down at the bottle, then back up at Hannah. He slipped his thumb out of his mouth, not moving when Hannah pushed the teat between his lips. He started suckling immediately, closing his eyes.

Castiel gave Hannah a look of thanks as he took the bottle from her. Hannah smiled back at him, leaning back onto the couch comfortably. Though her eyes never left Dean.

It was near silent in the house. Castiel knew Gabriel was upstairs, sleeping with Sam, making sure he wouldn’t go sleep with his brother. And it was good that it happened tonight, too. It would’ve been a thousand times worse if Dean had wet himself in front of Sam. 

After about five minutes, Dean had finished his bottle. Castiel slipped the nipple out of Dean’s mouth. The baby moaned unhappily in response. The moan became a whine when Castiel brought Dean up to his shoulder. He patted his back, waiting until Dean burped before settling him back across his lap.

Dean shoved his face into Cas’ shoulder, squirming until he seemed to be comfortable. He dragged his thumb across Castiel’s chest, slowly bringing it to his mouth.

Cas grabbed his hand, trying not to feel bad when Dean whined and scrunched his face up.

“Hey Dean,” Castiel looked over at Hannah, who was smiling at the baby with a hand behind her back. He looked back at Dean, who opened one eye to look at her, but otherwise, didn’t move.

Hannah brought her hand around, revealing the pacifier. Dean quickly picked his head up whining as he tried to get to the pacifier.

Hannah chuckled. “Alright, alright,” She held the pacifier up to his lips. “Here you go.”

Dean latched onto the soother as soon as he could, settling back down against Castiel. His eyes slipped shut as he started sucking on the pacifier. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

“He’s adorable.” Hannah smiled at Cas. 

Cas smiled, looking back down at his baby. “He is, isn’t he? I’m glad he accepted my offer for doing this. Only Father knows what Sam and Dean would be doing now if they weren’t here.”

Hannah nodded. “So, are you ready for tomorrow?”

Castiel stopped, frowning. “Not at all.” He hugged Dean tighter. “I’m not ready to leave him. And he surely isn’t ready for me to leave him. The same goes for Sam and Gabriel.”

“I know this is all happening so fast, Castiel. But the sooner the Leviathan are dealt with, the more time you can spend with Dean here.” Hannah paused, looking down at the sleeping baby. “Besides, on Earth, it will only be two or three hours. It’s nothing the three of them can’t handle.”

Castiel sighed. “I know. But if I could, I’d spend every moment Dean has left holding him like this.”


	23. Chapter 23

Castiel was dreading the day. He didn’t want to do this. Not now. Not when Dean needs him more than ever.

But he has to be responsible. The Leviathans have to be eliminated as soons as possible. Better sooner than later.

For the whole night, Castiel didn’t move from his spot on the couch, wanting to hold Dean for as long as possible. But all too soon, the sun rose over the horizon, and Gabriel walked downstairs with Sam. Dean was still snoozing, safely in his arms.

“Good morning, Sam.” Cas smiled when Gabriel sat him on the couch. “How did you sleep last night?”

Sam looked down at Dean, shrugging. “Fine, I guess. I didn’ wake up like I usually do.”

“That’s good.” Cas could tell how he was feeling, and smiled wider, wanting to make him feel better.

“How’s Dean?” Sam asked after a moment of silence. He hadn’t taken his gaze off his brother.

“He’s fine. Still sleeping though.” He neglected to mention how Dean had woken up crying in the middle of the night.That would only make Sam worry more.

“Here you go, bud.” Gabe returned with some toast and orange juice for Sam. “Eat up.”

Sam took the offered food and began nibbling on the toast, still looking at his brother. Gabriel sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He quickly gave a worried look to Castiel. The angel frowned.

At that point, Dean began waking up, wiggling around as he did. Cas looked down at him as he woke up.

Dean slowly opened his unfocused eyes, staring blearily at his brother. He shut his eyes tight, shook his head a little, and opened them again. This time, he was glancing at Castiel, who smiled. Dean looked absolutely adorable as he blinked slowly, still drowsy.

Cas ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the baby’s head. Dean leaned into his touch, grumbling comfortably. He reached a hand up to touch Cas’ cheek. Clearly Dean was still smart enough to know something was wrong.

He looked over at Gabriel, uncertain. Gabriel had the same look on his face. Clearly they were thinking the same thing. They both knew exactly how this conversation was going to go.

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked, looking between the two angels.

Gabriel hastened to reassure him. “Of course it is, bud.” he paused. “But…”

“We do have something to tell you both about.” Castiel finished warily. He tried to smile, but he knew it looked weak.

Dean began patting his cheek. Cas smiled down at him, running his hand through the baby’s hair soothingly. Dean was frowning beneath his pacifier. Oh, why did he have to leave _now_?

“So clearly you both know that Dick Roman is still running rampant.” Gabriel began, refusing to lift his gaze from the floor. Dean dropped his hand, both him and Sam instantly looking at the archangel. “And heaven made a plan to properly get rid of him.” He paused. Clearly he was as reluctant to do this as Castiel. “But… they need… _us_ to do it.”

The boys immediately tensed. Dean tried sitting up, but wobbled dangerously as he did. Castiel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and out of danger. Sam, however, shot up from his place on the couch, lip quivering as he looked down at Gabriel.

“But…” Sam began, on the verge of tears. “you’re… leaving?” He sputtered, barely able to speak.

The silence hung heavily between the four of them. Neither angel dared to speak. They’d rather be silent than tell the ones they love the most that they _had_ to go.

“But… you… can’t… leave…” Sam heaved, unable to stop his tears. They were streaming freely down his red face. “You… could… get… hurt. Hurt… and… _and_ -” He fell to his knees, crying in full force. Gabe instantly threw his arms around the sobbing boy, keeping him from hurting himself.

“We’re going to be fine, Sammy.” Gabriel said against the boy’s head. “We’re just going up to heaven. We won’t be near any leviathan, not ever again.” He kissed the top of Sam’s head.

Castiel looked away from the scene down to his own boy, who stared back up at him teary eyed. His hand was curled into the front of Castiel’s shirt, squeezed so tight that his knuckles were white. His pacifier was left forgotten on the couch.

“Da go?” Dean asked, or at least tried to. This was the closest to actual english Dean’s been in days. He stopped speaking all together after Gabriel’s injury, relying on nonverbal noises and actions to communicate since. Father, Castiel truly couldn’t leave if Dean was this little.

But he had no choice.

“Yes baby.” He began slowly, not wanting Dean to panic like Sam did. “But I’ll only be gone for a couple of hours. Four, tops. Then, I’ll come back and give you all the cuddles you want.” He cradled Dean to his chest, rocking him slowly.

Dean gave way to his tears, but didn’t outright sob like his brother. He was making quiet whimpers every once in awhile, but it never escalated.

Eventually, Sam had stopped sobbing and was lying limply in Gabriel’s embrace. Tears still leaked from his eyes a little bit, but other than that, he was totally calm.

That is, until Hannah came into the room. Sam tensed, looking up at her with terrified eyes. Dean didn’t move, but still looked extremely scared.

“Sh, sweetheart,” Gabe cooed to Sam, rubbing his back. “She won’t do anything to us.”

“But I’m afraid it’s time to go.” Hannah said quietly, looking awkwardly between Castiel and Gabriel. Sam and Dean both looked up to their respective angels.

Sighing, Gabriel stood up, pulling Sam to his feet. Sam instantaneously grabbed his arm.

“No…” He whimpered.

Gabriel kissed his forehead, running a hand through Sam’s hair. “I have to, bud. But don’t worry, you won’t be alone.”

Castiel smiled a little. If nothing else, this would brighten their spirits.

“That’s right.” Castiel joined in as he stood up with Dean in his arms. “You two will be with Bobby the whole time.”

Dean looked up at him with the most adorable look of confusion. Castiel bounced him playfully before continuing.

“We’re going to use our grace so he can watch over you two the whole time we’re gone. He’s going to be with you the whole time.”

Sam sniffled. “And Luci too?” He rubbed at his eye.

Castiel blinked in surprise, but Gabriel responded almost too quickly.

“Of course he will, bud. He won’t leave you.” Gabriel patted his shoulder before walking over to Hannah.

Castiel carefully set Dean on the couch before joining his siblings. He looked back as they walked towards the front door of the house. When he just couldn’t take it anymore, he rushed, gripping the door handle tightly. He shut his eyes. He didn’t want to do this.

There was a small tug on his trench coat. He opened his eyes and looked behind him; Dean was sitting on the floor, gripping his coat tightly. He pulled it closer to him, tears streaking down his face.

Castiel smirked and reached down to his baby. He ran a hand through Dean’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

“Why don’t you hold onto my coat for a little bit?” He said as he began taking it off. “You can keep it safe while I’m up in heaven.” He handed the top to Dean, who reached out a shaky hand to take it. “Now you know I have to come back.”

Dean pressed his face into the jacket, trying to bury himself in it. Castiel rubbed his head a little bit, doing his best to sooth him.

“I’ll be back soon, little one. I swear on my wings.”


	24. Chapter 24

God, Bobby hated being a ghost.

Most of the time, he’s just standing there, watching like some kind of stalker. He can’t do jack shit to bring himself out of the veil, either. He has no idea what let’s him, but whatever it is, it doesn’t let him through often enough.

It’s basically been hell. He’s had to watch his boys go through so much drama and pain. It physically hurts him to watch all this without being able to help. And with Gabriel totally out for the count, the situation’s gotten so much worse.

That’s not even mentioning those damn Leviathans. At least they’re going to be dealt with and gone within the day. And Bobby gets to spend some quality time with his boys.

Hannah used her grace to materialize him and keep him grounded on the physical plane. This wouldn’t go too well if he suddenly disappeared without warning. 

The air in the room felt stiff as he appeared. Castiel was handing his trenchcoat to Dean, who held it as tightly as he did the day the Leviathans first became a problem. It was heartbreaking the way the kid was shaking.

Sam was standing further back, rubbing his arm as he watched Cas interacting with his brother. He looked so small, despite being a six foot four, ripped as hell monster hunter. Bobby walked over to him and smiled, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder and tried to be as comforting as possible. Sam smiled shyly at him, hardly taking his eyes off of the floor.

“I’ll see you soon, little one.” Castiel said his final goodbye to Dean and stood up. He looked Bobby right in the eye without saying a word. He didn’t need to. Bobby got the message perfectly.

The angels departed with a quick flap of their wings. Now, it was just Bobby, Sam and Dean.

Dean stayed where he was as he wrapped himself in the trenchcoat. He pulled it tightly around his shoulders while quiet tears slipped down his face. 

Bobby walked as fast as he could and, trying not to startle the baby, knelt down. He placed his hand on Dean’s head, rubbing it back on forth.

“Hey now, sweetheart. It’ll be all fine. Yer daddy will be back as soon as he can. And when he is, there won’t be anymore Leviathan to deal with.” Bobby soothed calmly. 

Dean looked up at him with wide, watery eyes, and let out a small sob. Bobby shushed him, moving his hand to rub the baby’s back.

“Is there, anything I could do to help?” Sam asked from somewhere behind them. Bobby looked up at him. He was nervously chewing his index finger as he watched his baby brother.

“Actually, could you get your brother something he can eat? He hasn’t had anything today and I don’t want him to get too hungry.” He watched as Sam scurried into the kitchen to find something for his baby brother. Bobby frowned slightly. Sam was acting like Dean did when he first met the kid, almost a year after the fire.

Speaking of Dean, he should get him somewhere more comfortable. Bobby braced both his hands on Dean’s shoulders, ushering him to get up. “Come on, boy. It’ll be more comfortable sitting on the couch.”

Dean looked up at him with a little whine, his bottom lip sticking out, but did stand up. He was walking funny, his legs twisting a little, but it didn’t take them long to get to the couch. Dean curled up on the couch, laying his head on Bobby’s shoulder.

The boy’s head should’ve gone straight through his shoulder, but it stayed upright. It was weird, but Bobby wasn’t going to question the good fortune. 

Dean was still silent, whining every so often. Bobby wrapped an arm around the kid’s shoulder and rubbed it up and down. Dean quietly moaned, still leaning into Bobby. Bobby smiled and rested his cheek on Dean’s hair. The baby whined again, squirming closer.

Sam wandered back into the living room holding a baby bottle full of milk. He stepped in front of Bobby and held it out to him. 

Bobby looked up at his face. It was twisted with so many emotions. Discomfort, sadness, worry, frustration. Bobby smiled at him gently. “Why don’t you give the bottle to your brother?”

His face lightened up a little as Sam nodded. He sat down on the other side of his brother and wrapped his arm around Dean, pulling him close. Dean whined as he was pulled away from Bobby, but quieted quickly as Sam offered him the nipple of the bottle.

The only sound in the room was Dean as he drank his milk. He was a little messy, but Sam had the forethought to bring a towel. He gently wiped Dean’s chin, cleaning all the milk Dean spilt. Dean whined, looking up at Sam with watery eyes. Sam cooed, trying to calm his brother down. Sam held the bottle higher, helping Dean drink.

Bobby narrowed his eyes in curiosity. Wasn’t Sam supposed to be a little kid?

As he watched the boys, Dean had finished drinking. Sam set the bottle aside and lifted his brother to his shoulder. He patted Dean’s back, waiting until Dean burped. After he did, Sam let Dean curl back into him. Dean stuffed his thumb in his mouth, fiddling with the trench coat with the other. Sam started rubbing his back.

Bobby frowned. He reached for the TV remote, wanting to do anything to end the unbearable silence. He turned it on some kids show about a sponge under water. The boys were immediately sucked into it, not really caring about what happened outside of the TV.

Bobby still watched them sadly. He’s missed too much. Last time he saw the boys, they were still the old them. Two snarky, stubborn assholes who had finally let themselves take a break. And, even though they are finally relaxing, it wouldn’t do them much good. After all, this exact situation has happened before.

This was all too reminiscent of when he first met Sam and Dean. 


	25. Chapter 25

Heaven looked like Hell. Angels were scrambling everywhere, and there were a few screams in the distance for no apparent reason. It seemed that Castiel wasn’t the only one who was uneasy about this.

Hannah led them through the crowd, toward the epicenter of the attack. Castiel tried his best to keep his face covered, praying to God no one would recognize him. It was too dangerous for him to be back in Heaven so soon after what he did. Gabriel trailed behind him and kept an arm wrapped around his wound.

Castiel’s face softened as he put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Gabriel. Being here will help your wound heal.”

“Sure.” Gabriel huffed dryly. “I’ll be a-okay after _this_.” He subsided into a sulky silence, though kept next to Castiel as the moved.

Hannah stopped suddenly and communed with another angel. The other angel looked at them for a moment before smiling and stepping forward.

“Samandriel.” Castiel smiled. It had been a while since he’d seen him.

“Hello Castiel. Gabriel.” He grinned back. He didn’t seem angry for what Castiel had done earlier that year. “We could use you two towards the front of the garrison. You’re both exceptionally powerful, which will be useful.”

“Alright.” Cas said. Gabriel’s scowl deepened. “But, uh, is it possible we stay further back? I’m not sure Gabriel could handle that kind of force with his injury.”

Samandriel’s smile faded as he looked down at Gabriel’s stomach. The wound wasn’t visible, but the way that Gabriel was hunched over was very telling.

“Oh. Um, okay. But we’ll still need you up front, Castiel. We need to play our cards right, and you’re one of the best cards.”

Castiel squinted. “I’m not a card.”

Samandriel chuckled. “My apologies. I used an analogy. But you’re very powerful, and this would work better if you were closer to the epicenter.”

“Uh…” Castiel though for a moment. Right now, it wasn’t wise to leave Gabriel. Not with his wound. Not with their boys waiting for them back on Earth. They would have to find each other before  they flew back, and they both wanted to get home as soon as they possibly could. “I’m not sure that-”

“Oh shut up.” Gabriel interrupted, looking up at his brother with exasperation. “Just stay up here and get this done. I’m sick and tired of the Leviathans, so keep your ass in this spot until it’s done.”

He turned around and started moving away before Samandriel ran to get in front of him. Hannah looked at Castiel with an awkward smile before following them.

“We’ll find you after this is over.” She called over her shoulder.

Castiel huffed. He turned around, making sure to cover his face again, and watched as other angels settled into their places around him. There was only a row or two in front of him. And in front of those angels laid the portal to earth.

If Heaven were to be locked up, this portal would be the only means of getting back into it. It can be positioned anywhere on earth. Currently, it was sitting just above the Roman Industries headquarter, which was (thankfully) isolated, and where Dick Roman and many of other Leviathan leaders were. Hopefully this is where it will all end.

“Angels of Heaven!” A female voice cried from the front of the garrison. “Today, we are to end the tyranny of the Leviathans over the Earth! We must focus all of our graces into one larger than us all and destroy these beasts!”

The crowd shouted in one. Castiel looked around nervously. This better go well.

“Arms at the ready!”

He sighed, trying to calm himself down, and let his grace bubble up within him. Mass smitings were very difficult to execute, which was why they rarely happened. It was likely that a few angels will need medical aid after this.

Castiel connected his grace to that of his brothers and sisters’, feeling the power swell around him. It felt warm and comforting, yet still as powerful as God himself. He locked hands with angels standing around him, trying to ignore that he should still be hiding his face. Defeating the Leviathans was more important at the moment.

The portal was opened directly above Roman Headquarters. The collective grace was unleashed upon it. Within seconds, this whole mess he started would be over.

“GAAAH!” A scream rang through the crowd.

The beam suddenly began growing streams of black until it evaporated entirely into Leviathan blood. Castiel and the angels around him were covered in it. The portal closed with a resounding _bang_ , and each angel knew that the Leviathans were still alive and kicking.

Angels all around Castiel were murmuring about why they had failed. He looked around at them gossiping anxiously. Luckily, everyone else ignored him, though that was probably due to not knowing who he is.

“HAHHG!” The same angel as before screamed. The voice sounded so familiar.

“ _Castiel!_ ” He heard Hannah shout. Instantly, he was in the air, flying above the crowd to locate her. He saw her clambering over Gabriel, who was writhing on the floor in pain.

Castiel fell to the ground and charged over to Gabriel. The poor archangel was oozing Leviathan blood. Though not just through his wound. It was coming out of his mouth, his eyes, even his ears. Cas knelt down next to him and grabbed his hand.

“Gabriel?” He held the hand close to his chest. “It’s me, Castiel. Can you hear me?”

Gabriel struggled to open his eyes. “Cas?” He whispered before coughing up more Leviathan blood, this time mixed with his grace.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m not leaving you.” He rubbed Gabriel’s back in an effort to soothe him.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to.”

Castiel and Hannah looked up to see the female angel from earlier looming over him with a grim look on her face. She sneered at him, her angel blade drawn.

“Excuse me?” He snarled.

She raised an eyebrow at him, then took a step closer. “Was I not clear? You will have to leave Heaven. We don’t want you here.” A few murmurs came up from the crowd.

“And who are you to say that?”

“I am Naomi.” She smirked. “I am currently leading Heaven, and after what you did,” Naomi visibly shivered. “You’re not welcome in Heaven.”

Castiel stared up at her, gaping. “I- I- um…”

“Um is right.” She hissed. “But do it on Earth.”

He looked around at all the other angels. Some of them looked scared, others angry or in shock. Some of them were even happy. Probably at the idea of him being banished again.

Castiel sighed in resignation and moved to lift up Gabriel. “Hannah, help me get him down to Earth.” Hannah immediately moved to help him get a good grasp on Gabriel.

“Are you sure taking him to Earth is the best idea?” Naomi asked. “His grace won’t heal properly. You know that well.”

“He should be with his family on Earth.” Castiel glared up at Naomi, locking eyes with her. “His _real_ family.”

Naomi stepped back. She didn’t say another word as Castiel and Hannah flew back to Earth, both carefully holding onto Gabriel. He was unresponsive, but hopefully he would wake up. Or else things were going to get worse than they already were.

* * *

Naomi watched as Castiel left with Gabriel and Hannah. She grimaced. She wasn’t one to lose assets as powerful as an archangel. Especially one she could use to her advantage. She beckoned Hester and Inias to her side.

“Follow him, and watch their activities. Alert me if anything changes in Gabriel’s condition.” Naomi looked thoughtfully down at the Earth. “Or if anything else interesting happens with them.” They nodded obediently and took off. She then turned to address the rest of her army.


	26. Chapter 26

“Bobby! We need the couch!”

“Cas? What the hell’s going on?!”

“You and the boys need to move. Now!”

Bobby ushered Sam and Dean across the room so Castiel and Hannah could sprawl Gabriel out on the couch. His wound was open again, and he was unconscious. Even though he wasn’t aware of anything, he still looked like he was in a lot of pain. 

Sam looked at him with wide, wet eyes. “Is my daddy goin’ to be okay? Luci?”

Lucifer didn’t look away from his little brother. “Yup.” He gulped uneasily. “He should be fine, Sam.”

“Okay.” Sam turned away from him and looked back at Gabriel.

This was  _ bad _ . In all the eons he’s been alive, Lucifer has never,  _ never  _ seen any of his brothers wounded this badly. Hell, it was rare for lower class angels to get hit like this. They were more likely to die. 

But Gabriel  _ can’t  _ die. Not unless God or something just as powerful was done with him. But some random Leviathan can’t just kill a fucking archangel. But apparently, they can severely wound them. 

“I’m going to go get some supplies. Clean off the Leviathan goop.” Castiel quipped. Hannah didn’t respond before he took off. She was still gently taking the clothing off of Gabriel.

“Come on, Hannah. Can’t you use your grace?” Bobby drawled, crossing his arms.

“If I do, I could get infected. Taking care of him the human way is much easier and safer.” Hannah stood back, covered in a layer of sweat. Angels don’t sweat under any circumstances. It was obvious she had no idea what to do..

Lucifer stepped toward the couch, intent on looking after his brother. It was a lot like the days after defeating the Darkness, when they would be playing and Gabriel would get his wing clipped or bend an arm the wrong way. Except this was more dire. Another archangel would be needed in order for Gabriel to heal right. Luckily, there was just enough Lucifer on Earth to make that happen, and enough of him in the Cage so he wouldn’t get infected.

He stepped over the couch and perched on the armrest. He was just above Gabriel’s head. From here, it was easy to see the sweat and tears Gabriel had released when his wound was aggravated. By Dad, he had never seen his brother this damaged, mentally and physically.

That was a lie. But still.

He gently laid his hand on his brother’s forehead. Gabriel’s grace felt red hot, almost as if he had a fever. His grace was also roiling with panic. Gabriel was so confused, and angry, and most of all,  _ scared  _ that he wouldn’t heal. No wonder he fell unconscious. 

Lucifer used his grace to bring Gabriel down to a normal temperature. It worked, kind of. Gabriel’s grace was still insanely hot to the touch, but his body was less tense than before. He also tried to soothe his little brother. Luckily, Gabriel calmed remarkably, and his grace stopped thrashing about. Lucifer eased him into a sleep like state, hoping the he would subconsciously open himself up to Heaven to get some power straight from the source.

Hannah seemed to notice the changes in Gabriel as she finished removing his shirt to examine the wound. She didn’t say anything, but her face was twisted in a puzzled look. She started to carefully clean the wound.

Just then, Cas returned, all clean with plenty of ‘Walgreen’s’ bags. He plopped them all of the coffee table and started searching through them. He picked up a first aid kit and walked over to Gabriel. Hannah turned to the bags and started rummaging through them for more supplies. Meanwhile Castiel started stitching the wound.

“So…” Bobby began, stepping away from Sam and Dean. The boys were both sitting on the floor, Dean staring ahead blankly while Sam leaned into him. “Were the Levis taken care of?”

Both Castiel and Hannah froze in place. Lucifer already knew the answer.  _ Nope _ .

Bobby looked worried. “They’re gone… right?” He pulled at his collar uncomfortably.

It was a minute before either of them spoke. “No.” Castiel whispered. “They’re not.” He turned around to face Bobby, Sam and Dean. “We failed. I shouldn’t have made Gabriel come along. If he had stayed here, this wouldn’t be happening.”

Bobby’s form flickered. His face grew darker and he was growling. Sam started moving him and Dean away from the ghost. Bobby didn’t notice. His form seemed to shimmer, as if he was in a frying pan. Then he flickered away, back into the Veil.

Castiel frowned deeply and turned back to Gabriel. Hannah looked mildly uncomfortable as she stood and stared at the spot where Bobby was. Sam tried not to look, burying his face into Dean’s shoulder. And Dean hadn’t moved his gaze from the spot on the carpet he was staring at.

Lucifer slumped against the back of the couch, looking down at his little brother. Gabriel was totally relaxed at this point. His grace had subsided into a meditative state while his vessel was totally limp. His temperature had gone down considerably, though it was low enough that he would probably get cold. Lucifer put his hand back on Gabriel’s forehead and manipulated his grace to keep his brother comfortable.

Gabriel sighed wearily, pushing his head into the hand. Inwardly, his grace curled around Lucifer’s. Lucifer smiled to himself. Clearly he wasn’t the only one who missed this kind of intimacy. Just the both of them being together, enjoying each other’s company. Contented. At peace. Like brothers should be.

Though Sam and Dean were the complete opposite. Sam was still clutching at his brother, rubbing his back and murmuring to him. Dean’s eyes were still focused right ahead of him. He was completely withdrawn. It was almost scary.

Castiel seemed to notice as well. He left Gabriel and walked over to the boys. Hannah took over patching Gabriel up as Castiel scooped Dean into his arms. Dean finally shifted, screwing his eyes closed as he clutched at the angel. He was whimpering. Probably crying. 

He shushed Dean and started taking him upstairs. He beckoned Sam to come with, probably to unwind and relax after all the trauma. Sam looked lost as he haphazardly grabbed at Castiel’s hand. His eyes were fixed on Gabriel the whole time he was still in the room. He probably was looking back from the staircase.

Lucifer should go with him. Comfort him, soothe him. Sam had actually placed trust in him, and he felt like he was letting the boy down. Funny. He was supposed to hate the Winchesters. Now, he can’t stop worrying about them. It hurt how much he wanted them, especially Sam, to be okay.

But his brother needed him right now. If he weren’t here, something could happen to his condition, causing it to get worse. And that was something none of them could afford right now. Especially if there was still Leviathan out there.

He used his grace to shut off the TV. There was still some loud, annoying cartoon was left on through all the commotion, and it didn’t feel right to have it on. It was people being happy, solving any problems they had in ten minutes. It wasn’t life at all. _This_ was life. Silence, and pain.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! I'm doing this for fluff! And fluff will see me through! *mutters something angrily about Legally Blonde* Yes with fluff on my side, I can't lose!

Dean huffed as Castiel set him down in the play pen. He didn’t want to be set down. He wanted to stay close to his daddy! Especially after he took his jacket back. Dean pouted as he stood back up. Castiel frowned and leaned back down, petting a hand over his hair.

“Shh, baby, shh. It’s okay. I just have to do some housework. You won’t be in here for long.” He smiled sadly.

Dean whimpered as he started to take his hand away and reached up for it. He caught his hand on the jacket and gripped it tightly.

Castiel chuckled as he started to take his jacket off. “Is this going to happen every time I leave the room?”

Dean mewled when Castiel set the jacket in his arms. He wrapped himself around it and pressed his face into it. He felt his daddy press his lips on the top of his head. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise. You just stay here, okay, little one?”

He didn’t respond as he listened to Castiel walk into the kitchen and start the dishes. Only then did he look up. The whole room was empty except for him. And he was stuck inside the playpen instead of being able to walk around and do adult stuff.

He laid down on his back and pulled the coat into his chest, sticking his thumb in his mouth. He stared up at the ceiling as he listened to dishes being clanked around in the kitchen. It was kind of soothing, pots and pans being cleaned in the kitchen. The water running in the sink. The gentle sound of Castiel humming to some song. It was… nice. Hearing things like this. Dean relaxed a bit, letting his eyes droop. It sounded like home.

Home. That’s a foreign word to Dean. He’s never had one, unless you count the impala. But the car, no matter how much he loves it, is just a car. It’s not really a home. But this… it certainly felt like a home. No matter how weird it was.

There was a rustling noise beside the playpen. Dean turned his head and watched as Sam walked in the room. He still seemed really distant after what happened to Gabe, if his face was any indication. Most of the time, he stared blankly at the floor and barely reacted to what anyone did.

Dean got on his knees and crawled over to the side of the playpen, not dropping his jacket. He hefted himself up the side and looked at his brother for a moment before grunting.

Sam looked at him curiously. At least he noticed him this time.

“What is it, Dean?” He asked warily. 

Dean blinked. Now that he had Sam’s attention, he wasn’t sure what to do. He looked around the room for a quick solution before he spotted his cars all around the playpen. Maybe he could try and get Sam to play with him That might make him happy.

He grabbed the closest car to him, the mini impala, and held it out to his brother.

Sam looked at it in confusion. “What do you want?” He stepped closer.

Dean pushed his hand closer to Sam, holding the impala for him to take. Why won’t he take it?

“Do you…” Sam hesitantly picked up the toy car. “Want me to take this?”

Dean nodded and fell back onto his butt. He then pointed to the carpet with all the roads on it. Sam still looked confused, so Dean pointed to him, then back at the carpet.

Sam looked surprised to say the least. Clearly he never expected to get an invitation to play with toy cars in a playpen from his older brother. But he walked over to the gate, unlatched it, and sat down next to his brother. 

Dean smiled at him and picked up his mustang. He giggled as he started rolling it around on the felt roads, all the while making motor noises.

It took a little while, but Sam eventually started playing with him. He wasn’t as enthusiastic as Dean, only making car noises every once in awhile, but he still looked happier than before as he played. 

After a while, Dean grabbed other cars and put them on the mat. He and Sam started playing with those as well. They ended up with their own little world. Cars would drive around town and talk to each other like they were friends. Some would get into fights and have races or duels to settle their ties. 

“What’re you doing here? This is my side of town!” Sam said in an attempted southern accent.

“Vroom!” Dean said angrily. 

Sam dramatically gasped. “That was very rude! Apologize!”

“Vroom!”

“That’s it!” Sam drew the impala backwards. “You’ve got yourself a challenge! Let’s race!”

Dean yawned. “Vroom vroom!” He yelled, less excited than before.

“Dean?” Sam asked in his normal voice. “Are you okay?”

He nodded and pulled his car next to Sam’s, scrubbing at an eye with his other hand. 

“Maybe we should stop,” Sam leaned back, away from the cars. “You look sleepy.”

Dean shook his head and pouted, still rubbing his eye. He wasn’t tired. He can keep playing cars. He can play all day. 

“C’mon, let’s go lay on the couch.” Sam stood up and offered a hand to his brother. Reluctantly, Dean stood up, making sure to grab his jacket. If Sam was leaving, he was going to. He still really really wanted to play, but not all by himself.

He was lead across the room quickly. Which wasn’t very fast, considering Dean hasn’t walked in a while. Sam laid down and brought Dean down with him, curling around him. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by his sasquatch of a brother.

Dean pressed into him, laying his head on Sam’s arm. Sam rubbed his belly, trying to soothe him, and it was working. Dean could feel his eyes getting heavier.

But he didn’t want to sleep. Not if Sam wasn’t sleeping. He should get some sleep. Especially after what happened to Gabe. He was Sam’s daddy. And if he couldn’t have his daddy for comfort, Dean was the next best thing.

“Sammy sleep,” Dean said, slipping his thumb inside his mouth. He felt Sam’s sharp inhale.

“I’m not sleepy,” Sam said. He was lying. Dean could hear it in his voice. “You go ahead, though,”

“No,” Dean grunted. “Sammy sleep too,” He tried his best to turn around and look him in the eyes.

Sighing, Sam nodded. “Alright,” He closed his eyes before Dean turned back around.

They laid there for a little while, the only sounds in the house was a mop being pushed around in the kitchen. Dean stayed awake, thanks to his effort. He wanted to make sure that Sam got a nap too. 

It wasn’t long before Dean heard a quiet snore coming from behind his head. He turned a little, trying to see his face, and he was right. Sam was asleep.

Speaking of sleep, Dean felt tired now too. He felt better about falling asleep now that Sam was sleeping. He smiled gently around his thumb as his eyes slipped shut. No matter what was going on, he would always watch over Sam. He needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I've written something cute. My soul has been reborn, my grades have gone up, and my dinner is made. It'd only get better if you comment on this chapter. *winks with both eyes*

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ghost-in-the-corner) if you want to chat!


End file.
